Molto Bella Portuguese Translation
by OOEsStoryTranslations
Summary: Bella é uma esperançosa chef de cozinha e Edward é um detalhista revisor de restaurantes com um machado a moer. Cuidado! As coisas podem ficar muito quentes na cozinha!
1. Chapter 1

**Esta short fic foi escrita para a troca do GinnW31's Twilight. Há cinco capítulos, completos e estarei postando um capítulo por dia esta semana. Convido todos para conferir as histórias impressionantes que foram escritos para o desafio. O link está na página do meu perfil. ****Permitam-me apenas apresentar a história que foi escrita por mim. ****Foi escrito por, nada menos que a própria rainha da angústia, AngstGodess003. ****É fan-foda-tástica!**

**Um agradecimento especial vai para minhas brilhantes betas mskathy e antiaol por manterem m****inhas vírgulas e fatos. Além de todos os que leram esta história antes de ser postada e me ajudaram com a trama no último minuto. Obrigada StarLightSuccubus, Einfach Mich, DeviKalika, TheSpoiltOne, Jayeliewood e, claro, a pessoa que me inspira todos os dias... Muggleinlove. **

_**Tradutora: Illem Assumpção**_

**Capítulo 1**

_**Edward Masen**_

Eu andei para fora do meu carro e tomei uma respiração profunda do ar fresco da manhã. Eu amava o mercado pela manhã. As padarias estavam colocando seus pães recém-assados e pastéis para fora enquanto os pescadores da noite traziam as capturas frescas de suas viagens de manhã cedo. Senti um sentimento de nostalgia quando eu fiz meu caminho para o pequeno café que eu tinha freqüentado tantas vezes enquanto eu estava na faculdade.

A campainha tocou levemente quando eu empurrei a porta e Antônio enfiou a cabeça para fora da parte de trás, rindo abertamente quando me viu.

"_Buon giorno_, Edward." Ele veio ao redor do balcão, limpando as mãos em uma toalha e em seguida agarrou a minha mão em um aperto de mão firme.

"_Ciao_" Eu disse com um sorriso.

"Por onde você esteve? Eu costumava vê-lo todas as manhãs e agora... Eu ouvi que você é algum tipo de um grande revisor de restaurantes." Ele caminhou de volta ao redor do balcão e encheu uma xícara com café preto imediatamente.

"Sim, eu iniciei como revisor para a _revista Gourmet_ cerca de seis meses atrás." Ele entregou o meu café e eu tomei um pequeno gole, saboreando a perfeição que era o café de Tony.

"O que aconteceu com o restaurante?"

"Eu vendi há cerca de um ano atrás. Havia apenas dor de cabeça demais. Agora eu posso viajar e criticar outros restaurantes".

"Eu ainda me lembro de quando você saiu da escola. Você tinha uma grande paixão pela comida".

Sorri para os seus comentários enquanto eu tomava outro gole do meu café. O mercado foi muito bom para mim. Eu aprendi muito quando eu trabalhei aqui nas manhãs e finais de semana, trabalhando o meu caminho através da faculdade. Quando finalmente fui aceito na Academia de Culinária, eu tive que desistir de trabalhar ao lado de alguns dos personagens mais interessantes que eu já conheci.

"Então, você já ouviu sobre Mike?" Eu balancei a cabeça e lhe dei um olhar interrogativo.

"Eles pegaram o barco até ao Alasca" ele começou. "A captura do salmão no Alasca está em abundância este ano. De qualquer jeito, eles foram pegos por ondas enormes que fizeram o barco afundar. Todos os oito homens a bordo perderam suas vidas".

"Uau" eu disse surpreso e descrente. Mike e eu dificilmente éramos próximos. Na verdade, havia mais hostilidade do que amizade, mas sempre fomos cordiais um com o outro. "Isso é muito ruim. Como está a esposa dele sobre isso?" Eu perguntei. A esposa de Mike, Jéssica, era uma mulher interessante. Ela trabalhava no mercado de peixes e sempre flertava além do que era apropriado para uma mulher casada. Essa foi a principal razão porque Mike e eu não nos dávamos bem. Não é que eu alguma vez tivesse aceitado seus avanços, mas eu também nunca os desencorajava. Tony riu e bateu em seu joelho antes de apontar para uma pequena mesa perto da janela, pedindo-me para me sentar.

"Bem, isso é o mais engraçado" ele disse com uma risada. "Ela representou a viúva aplicada e ficou de luto por cerca de uma semana, mas depois fugiu com o parceiro de Mike no negócio da pesca." Eu não pude deixar de rir com o rumo dos acontecimentos.

"Você é tão mau como uma mulher velha fofoqueira" eu acusei.

"Então, há quanto tempo você está na cidade?" Antônio perguntou com um aceno de mão, dispensando a minha zombaria.

"Mudei de volta no mês passado. Eu estou indo fazer alguns comentários sobre os restaurantes locais e então eu estou vendo se saio para fazer alguns investimentos na indústria. Portanto, fique de olhos abertos para os restaurantes à procura de um parceiro." Tony assentiu com a cabeça.

"Agora, o que aconteceu com aquela mulher loira esperta que você estava vendo?" Eu gemi internamente com a sua pergunta. Tânia se transformou em um pesadelo, era exigente e controladora e não podia cozinhar uma merda. Depois desse caso desastroso, eu tinha jurado me afastar das mulheres.

"Nós rompemos há alguns meses antes de eu me mudar de volta. Ela ainda está em Nova York e é lá que eu gostaria que ela ficasse".

"O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou.

"Nada. Você não está me adicionando à sua lista de fofocas," eu disse com uma risada. "Vamos apenas dizer que nós queríamos coisas diferentes."

"Hmmm, um cara de boa aparência como você provavelmente não tem quaisquer problemas em encontrar mulheres, mas..." ele fez uma pausa e olhou pensativo para fora da janela. "Há essa garota que vem diariamente-" eu levantei minha mão e balancei a minha cabeça violentamente para trás e para frente.

"Não, obrigado, Tony" eu disse, parando-o antes que ele tentasse me arrumar com uma mulher sem nome. Ele riu e acenou com a cabeça.

"Certo, certo. Mas ela é bonita" ele disse de novo, tentando me convencer a mudar de idéia. Eu ri e me levantei.

"Obrigado, Tony. Mas eu estou bem" eu comecei enquanto eu retirava a minha carteira. Ele acenou para meu dinheiro.

"É por conta da casa" ele disse como se eu o tivesse ofendido tentando pagar o meu café. Concordei em agradecimento e fiz meu caminho para fora das portas da frente com um aceno rápido. Eu esqueci o quanto eu senti falta da simplicidade da vida em Seattle. Parei na padaria e comprei algumas baguetes para o jantar mais tarde, em seguida fiz o caminho de volta para o meu carro. Entrei e fechei a porta. Colocando o meu café para baixo, eu corri a lista de ingredientes que eu precisava para o jantar e me lembrei da barraca no final do mercado que tinha a melhor berinjela. Eu ponderei nesse momento escolher o depósito acima da mercearia quando parasse ali a caminho de casa, mas depois decidi que o queria fresco.

Eu lancei minha porta aberta e me movi para pegar o meu café quando ouvi um estrondo que fez a minha cabeça voltar para a porta. Eu agarrei a motocicleta pouco antes dela cair em minhas pernas, uma pequena morena estava deitada amontoada do outro lado. Olhei para a minha porta e o cabo estava pendurado precariamente por dentro no interior e a porta estava curvada para trás mais do que era suposto estar, empurrando para dentro o pára-choque o suficiente para fazê-lo amassar.

"Que inferno?" Eu gritei enquanto empurrava a motocicleta longe e saltava para fora do carro. Ela aterrissou com um estrondo, ao lado da morena deitada na rua e eu tive um momento fugaz de preocupação em saber se ela estava bem, antes de eu ver a extensão do dano causado ao meu carro. Eu andei por cima dela e da sua motocicleta e vi que minha porta havia sido empurrada para trás até que tinha ocasionado uma dobra no metal. Um rosnado baixo começou a se formar em meu peito. Por que diabos ela não estava prestando atenção para onde estava indo?

Olhei para baixo quando ela virou de costas com um gemido, seus cabelos cobrindo seu rosto. Ela estava usando shorts curtos que exibiam suas pernas bem torneadas, no entanto, a erupção que o chão fez em seus joelhos estava começando a sangrar. Ela tinha sujeira em cima de sua camisa por causa de sua queda e quando ela jogou o braço sobre o rosto eu pude ver que ela tinha arranhado acima de suas mãos. Olhei para o meu carro de novo e soltei um longo suspiro, sentindo-me culpado de que eu deveria ter ficado mais preocupado com seu bem-estar. Ajoelhei-me ao lado dela e estendi minha mão para ajudá-la.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei quando eu tentei puxar para cima alguma compaixão. Ela deitou lá por um momento antes de ela empurrar para trás o seu cabelo e eu fiquei cara-a-cara com impressionantes olhos castanhos. Seu olhar foi de surpresa, mas depois vi que seu rosto foi tingido com a cor mais bonita de rosa e ela acenou com a cabeça. Levantei-me e a puxei pelo cotovelo enquanto ela pulava em um pé por um momento, tentando garantir que todos os seus membros estavam funcionando.

Ela se afastou rapidamente e olhou para baixo para sua motocicleta deformada. Era um modelo mais antigo e já estava bem desgastado. O pneu dianteiro estava completamente distorcido e um dos espelhos estava pendurado precariamente. Ela não estaria andando nela tão cedo.

"Este carro é seu?" Ela perguntou e eu podia sentir o ligeiro desdém em sua voz. Eu estreitei meus olhos me perguntando onde ela estava indo com essa pergunta.

"Sim, e você o fodeu totalmente por não ver pra onde estava indo." Sua cabeça bateu na direção da minha cara e eu assisti como os seus olhos queimaram com raiva.

"Eu? Você jogou sua porta aberta sem olhar para ver se alguém estava vindo" Ela acusou. "Você vai pagar totalmente pelo conserto da minha motocicleta." Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e eu a vi estremecer ligeiramente. "E tem mais, perdi todas as minhas compras da manhã." Ela apontou para todos os produtos deitados ao acaso em torno da sua motocicleta. Olhei para ela, incrédulo. _Será que ela honestamente acha que isso foi minha culpa? _

"E quanto à minha maldita porta?" Eu fervia. Dei um passo em direção a ela, mas ela manteve sua postura enquanto olhava para mim. Virei-me e agarrei com força a porta. À medida que eu puxei para fechá-la, eu ouvi um estalo alto quando a porta se soltou do pára-choque. Felizmente, quando eu a fechei, ela trancou, mas eu podia ver que ela estava um pouco fora das dobradiças. "Isto foi completamente sua culpa e _você_ vai pagar para consertar _minha_ porta." Eu disse, me voltando para ela e vendo seus lábios levantarem em escárnio.

"Você é um asno pomposo. Não posso acreditar que você está empurrando isso como se fosse minha culpa" ela caminhou em minha direção e disparou seu dedo para fora e me empurrou duramente, diretamente no centro do meu tórax. "Você está pisando nos meus canudinhos de mel, mova sua bunda miserável para fora do caminho." Levantei meu pé e com certeza, havia canudinhos recheados com mel debaixo dos meus pés. Eu coloquei o meu pé para trás no chão um pouco antes de me afastar. Eu ouvi um pequeno suspiro e ela me encarou mais uma vez antes de me empurrar para fora de seu caminho.

"Isso foi tão imaturo. Você teve aulas de como ser um idiota ou isso apenas vem naturalmente?" Eu ri sombrio do seu comentário enquanto eu a vi se curvar diante de mim. Sua camisa subiu ligeiramente para cima enquanto seu shorts já curtos iam abaixando ainda mais pra baixo para revelar um pedaço da sua calcinha sexy-como-o-inferno cor de rosa. Mesmo que ela tivesse uma boca grande e a atitude de uma megera, ela definitivamente tinha uma bela bunda.

Eu senti minha calça apertar enquanto meu corpo reagia à mulher bonita na minha frente. Eu me xinguei internamente e rapidamente me ajustei enquanto ela ainda estava pegando suas compras. Olhei para a minha porta e uma outra onda de raiva passou por mim. Seus cabelos estavam em cascata pelas costas e eu imaginei a minha mão sendo enroscada em seus cabelos com força enquanto com minha outra mão eu a segurava pelos quadris. Sacudi os pensamentos que passavam em minha cabeça e me lembrei que ela era uma cadela total. Então ela se inclinou sobre sua motocicleta e eu peguei uma outra visão da renda rosa.

"Scommetto che il tuo sedre sarebbe carino con l'impronta della mia mano sopra'' eu murmurei para mim mesmo em italiano. Suas costas se endureceram e em seguida sua cabeça rapidamente virou para trás, capturando meu olhar convidativo para sua bunda. Mudei meus olhos para longe dela e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha questionadora.

"O que você disse?" Eu balancei a cabeça com a sua pergunta. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu ia dizer-lhe que eu adoraria marcar minha mão em sua bunda. Quando ela percebeu que eu não ia responder, ela mudou de tática. "Você estava olhando para minha bunda?"

"Pshh, por favor" eu neguei. Ela se levantou rapidamente e virou para mim e eu vi o fogo nos olhos dela partir uma pequena chama nos meus próprios. Ela jogou todos os seus produtos dentro de um dos sacos de papel e, em seguida, deu um passo em minha direção. Eu instintivamente queria dar um passo para longe dela, mas eu me segurei firme. Ela estava com raiva, mas ela era totalmente bonita com raiva.

Sua mão se aproximou e antes que eu registrasse o que ela estava fazendo, ela bateu no meu peito e eu assisti como a substância vermelha pegajosa escapou por entre os dedos dela em toda a minha camisa limpa. Eu olhei em seu rosto e ela tinha um sorriso presunçoso quando seus olhos castanhos encontraram os meus.

"Você esmagou todos os meus morangos e agora eu não posso fazer torta de morangos" Ela acusou. Que tipo de cadela doida faz algo assim? Eu agarrei o seu pulso e o puxei rapidamente do meu peito, mas não antes de eu sentir uma eletricidade correr através da minha mão com o contato. Eu tive uma vontade súbita de puxá-la contra meu peito e apagar aquele sorriso presunçoso fora de seu rosto com minha boca.

"Você vai pagar também pela minha camisa" eu rosnei. Ela olhou para mim e levou sua mão para longe. Curvando-se para baixo, ela levantou sua motocicleta e acenou com a mão para ela.

"Você vai pagar pela minha motocicleta." Eu soube naquele momento que não íamos chegar a lugar algum. Eu poderia ser tão teimoso quanto ela. Apontei para os amassados na minha porta e depois virei para ela com a raiva que eu estava sentindo.

"Você vai pagar por isso, também!" Eu disse. Nós tínhamos definitivamente chegado a um impasse. Eu não ia ceder e eu sabia que pela sua postura ela também não. Ela olhou para a minha porta e balançou a cabeça.

"Anote suas informações de contato. Isso não é nada demais" ela disse em um tom que não poderia ter sido mais ameaçador do que se ela tivesse gritado.

"Se você queria o número do meu telefone meu bem, tudo o que tinha a fazer era perguntar, não precisava jogar o seu pedaço de merda em cima do meu carro." Observei como seu rosto ficou em dez tons de vermelho e seus dentes rangeram juntos assim que ela processou o comentário grosseiro que eu tinha acabado de fazer. Em qualquer outra circunstância eu teria sido mais agradável, não como um asno, mas eu não sabia nada o que era sobre essa mulher, ela pressionava cada botão que eu tinha e eu não gostava disso. Ela me encarou por um momento antes de girar seu calcanhar e arrastar sua motocicleta mutilada até a rua.

"Hey, onde você está indo?" Eu a chamei depois. Sua pequena mão voou um pouco acima dela quando ele me mostrou o dedo do meio e continuou pela rua. Eu não pude evitar uma risada triunfante, então pensei em ir atrás dela, mas decidi que a seguradora poderia lidar com isso. Além disso, quanto mais rápido ela estivesse longe de mim, melhor.

_Que cadela._

_**Bella Swan**_

Assim que eu estava a vários passos longe dele eu senti as lágrimas quentes caindo dos meus olhos. Eu não podia acreditar que alguém que parecia um anjo poderia ser um egoísta, nenhum bom asno. Fiquei com tanta raiva e o machucado no meu joelho estava doendo tanto, que eu precisava sair de lá antes que eu chorasse na frente dele. Eu o ouvi me chamar depois e tomei tudo o que eu tinha para dizer-lhe apenas com minhas mãos o que eu achava dele. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu ia me virar para ele testemunhar a minha fraqueza.

Eu empurrei a minha motocicleta para o restaurante, grata que era apenas a alguns quarteirões de distância. Eu teria que pedir a Jake para olhá-la e ver se ele poderia consertá-la. Era meu único modo de transporte até que o restaurante decolasse. Eu tinha colocado cada centavo de dinheiro que eu herdei da morte dos meus pais no restaurante. Eu comprei a motocicleta com a esperança que as coisas ficariam melhores antes que os meses de chuva caíssem sobre nós. Suspirei e golpeei as minhas lágrimas, de repente com raiva que eu tinha deixado aquele burro me atingir.

Cheguei ao restaurante e tirei as chaves para abrir e senti meus lábios se levantando para cima um pouco. Este era o meu orgulho e alegria. Eu tinha trabalhado meu caminho através de uma escola de culinária e, em seguida fui uma assistente de chef de cozinha por um ano na Itália antes de vir para casa para abrir o meu próprio restaurante. _Aquele __imbecil achou que eu não entendi cada palavra que ele_ _murmurou. Como ele ousa?_ Minha mente voltou para o idiota que arruinou a minha motocicleta e eu gemi enquanto eu a puxava para dentro do restaurante e deixei-a cair sobre o chão de ladrilhos.

Peguei o kit de primeiros socorros enquanto fui para o banheiro. Uma vez lá dentro, me apoiei sobre o balcão e comecei a trabalhar nos machucados eu mesma. Todos os meus arranhões foram superficiais e pareciam piores do que eles realmente eram, mas eu tinha certeza de que seria dolorido pelos próximos dias. Eu tive sorte porque eu não quebrei nada. Eu não podia me dar ao luxo de fechar o restaurante porque não tínhamos um chef. Eu sabia que Alice poderia assumir se fosse necessário, mas ultimamente eu a tinha atendendo as mesas desde que eu tive que demitir três dos nossos funcionários. Eu suspirei diante de todas as complicações que vinham de possuir seu próprio negócio.

Os grandes sonhos que eu tinha de ser dona de um restaurante foram rapidamente frustrados quando eu tive uma dor de cabeça após a outra. Eu sempre pensei que seria apenas capaz de fazer o que eu amava... cozinhar. No entanto, o tédio das operações diárias foi lentamente me desgastando. Eu tinha ficado sem dinheiro e agora estava esperando que as coisas melhorassem, ou eu estava indo me encontrar na fila do desemprego. Eu rapidamente enfaixei meus joelhos, em seguida fiz meu caminho de volta para as sacolas de produtos que eu tinha despejado sobre uma mesa quando entrei.

Vasculhando dentro das sacolas eu encontrei algumas coisas que eu poderia usar para experimentar no novo prato que eu queria ter pronto quando Alice e Jake chegassem, eu valorizava as opiniões de ambos; a de Alice porque ela estava atualmente fazendo seu caminho dentro de uma escola de culinária e a de Jake porque ele sempre foi aquele com um apetite voraz. Eu me sentia com sorte por ter os dois como meus melhores amigos e mesmo que Jake tivesse insinuado que queria mais, eu esperava que sua obsessão por mim tivesse finalmente acabado agora que ele encontrou a pequena ruiva fofinha chamada Rennie, que ele começou a namorar no mês passado.

Foi um alívio enorme quando ele começou a namorar com ela porque eu não queria ferir seus sentimentos, mas eu nunca tinha me interessado por ele como nada mais do que um amigo. Eu não tinha tido qualquer tipo de relacionamento desde que deixei a Itália e eu estava perfeitamente feliz dessa forma. _Molto Bella_ era a minha vida agora e eu estava feliz com o novo desafio e de ser capaz de fazer o que eu amava, mesmo que isso fosse a coisa mais difícil que eu já tivesse feito.

"Bells?" Eu ouvi a voz de Jake um pouco em pânico quando ele entrou no restaurante. Eu tinha acabado de tirar o macarrão caseiro da panela e o chamei para a cozinha.

"Que diabos aconteceu com a sua motocicleta?" Ele perguntou. Seus olhos escaneando minhas bandagens ensangüentadas e ele veio rapidamente ao meu lado. "O que aconteceu com você? Você está bem?" Ele perguntou enquanto me puxou para fora do balcão e se abaixou para obter uma visão melhor dos meus joelhos. Revirei os olhos e o puxei de volta pelo seu cabelo.

"Estou bem. Venha provar o novo molho que eu acabei de fazer." Ele se levantou, mas olhou com ceticismo para os meus ferimentos cobertos.

"Você tem certeza? Você parece terrível e sua motocicleta está uma bagunça" ele afirmou. Estendi a colher para ele provar e ele engoliu rapidamente. "Mmmmm, sim, está realmente muito bom".

"Bom. Agora, você pode consertar minha motocicleta para que eu possa voltar nela para casa?" Eu perguntei. Ele olhou para mim e balançou a cabeça.

"Não até que você me diga o que aconteceu" ele disse teimosamente. Suspirei e limpei as mãos no meu avental enquanto dei a volta no balcão.

"Algum idiota abriu a porta do carro e eu fui pra cima dele." Os olhos de Jake se alargaram em preocupação e eu só queria abraçá-lo por se preocupar, o que era mais que o idiota tinha feito.

"Você pegou as informações dele?" Jake perguntou.

"Não, eu só queria sair de lá depois que ele disse algumas coisas estúpidas para mim".

"Como o quê?"

Eu gemi, não querendo entrar em detalhes. "Ele estava apenas sendo um asno e mais preocupado com seu carro do que comigo." As palavras que falei soaram verdadeiras. Fiquei mais chateada com a sua indiferença para com o meu bem-estar do que com a minha motocicleta. Para onde foi a conduta cavalheiresca? Eu balancei a cabeça em frustração e peguei um prato do meu novo macarrão caseiro colocando o molho antes de entregá-lo para Jake.

"Isso não importa, ele se foi e eu não vou vê-lo novamente" eu adverti enquanto eu começava a preparação para o jantar da noite com rapidez.

**Tradução do Italiano para o Português:**

_**"Scometto che il tuo sedere sarebbe l'impronta con carino della mia mano sopra" = "Aposto que sua bunda ficaria muito bonita com a marca da minha mão nela"**_

**Nota da Autora: Eu sinto falta de suas reviews, então mande-me algum amor, por favor.**

_**Nota das Tradutoras: **__esperamos que gostem dessa fic e deixem reviews! A idéia de traduzi-la foi da Illem e, com a permissão da autora, aqui estamos nós com essa fic "fofa" pra vc's! Só o que pedimos são reviews, então apertem o botãozinho ali do lado. E aproveitem!!_

_Ju Martinhão e Illem Assumpção_


	2. Chapter 2

**Um grande obrigada às minhas betas MsKathy e Antiaol. Vocês são fantásticas. Se você ainda não leu nenhuma das história delas, então você está totalmente perdido. Faça isso!**

_**Tradutora: Illem Assumpção**_

**Capítulo 2**

_**Edward Masen **_

Eu corri minha mão sobre o pára-choque polido do meu bebê. Tinha tomado seis longas semanas para obter as peças e substituí-las, junto com a pintura e a sombra de prata adequada. Ele estava impecável e agradecidamente, eu só tive que pagar a minha dedução, mas isso ainda era mais do que eu pensei que eu deveria ter pagado. Eu tinha feito o meu caminho até o mercado várias vezes ao longo das últimas semanas, na esperança de encontrar _A Megera_ novamente. Eu estava determinado a fazê-la pagar pelos danos, pelo menos foi o que eu mantive dizendo a mim mesmo. Eu não precisava do dinheiro, mas esse era o princípio da questão. Eu encontrei-me em muitas ocasiões pensando que eu tinha a visto na cidade, apenas para olhar para cima para o piloto da motocicleta e descobrir que não era ela. Ela foi lentamente assombrando minha energia e tinha até mesmo invadido alguns dos meus sonhos.

Eu fiquei imaginando seu selvagem cabelo mogno em um aglomerado de cachos, que estariam enrolados em torno de minhas mãos enquanto eu guiava sua cabeça sobre meu pau incessantemente duro. Eu suspirei e sacudi as imagens novamente antes que eu tivesse que ir e colocar isso para fora. Mesmo que ela tenha me deixado completamente louco com seu comportamento errático e teimoso, eu ainda a imaginava ajoelhada na minha frente, ou debaixo de mim, ou cavalgando em mim. Soltei um longo suspiro. Eu nunca tive uma mulher que me afetou como essa. Eu nem sabia o nome dela e eu a odiava por me fazer desejá-la.

Eu tomei as escadas até o escritório e rapidamente deslizei passando por Lauren, a recepcionista, antes que ela me abordasse novamente com suas formas de conquista. Eu tinha aprendido a lição com as mulheres que se jogaram em mim. Tânia era persistente em suas perseguições e acabou por ser a relação mais volátil que eu tinha estado dentro alguma vez. Eu andei rapidamente pelo corredor e passei pelo escritório de Carlisle, apenas para que ele me chamasse de volta.

"Sim, senhor?"

"Edward, por favor, entre e sente-se" ele disse com um sorriso, apontando para a cadeira em frente à sua mesa. "Eu não tive a chance de ver como você se instalou aqui na _Gourmet_. Você está gostando do trabalho?"

"Eu estou, muito".

"Eu acabei de olhar a sua revisão do Volterra. Você esteve um pouco crítico" ele comentou com uma sobrancelha levantada. "Eu tenho comido lá varias vezes e ele tem sido sempre excelente. Foi o melhor restaurante italiano em Seattle em 2007".

Dei de ombros. "Eu tenho problemas com estabelecimentos que servem jantares finos e vendem ingredientes frescos enquanto sua massa era embalada e seu tiramisu era suave. Além disso, o vinho não estava na temperatura adequada e a garçonete estava flertando muito" eu disse, defendendo a minha posição. "Eu conheço pratos tradicionais da Toscana e eles não vivem até meus padrões".

"Por favor, não sinta que estou questionando os seus conhecimentos" Carlisle disse. Eu concordei e aceitei suas desculpas. "Eu tenho uma outra missão. Há um novo restaurante italiano que Esme e eu testamos na semana passada, eu gostaria que você avaliasse".

"Claro, eu provavelmente posso visitá-lo neste fim de semana" eu respondi enquanto eu retirava meu BlackBerry e perguntava o nome do restaurante.

"_Molto Bella_, fica para baixo da feira ao ar livre. A proprietária veio e falou com a gente por alguns minutos, ela é uma garota maravilhosa e Esme ficou impressionada com ela . Eu acho que ela vai ser a mais nova promissora chef de cozinha de Seattle".

"Se é tão bom como você diz que é, então ela não terá quaisquer problemas após a minha análise." Eu disse. Eu escorreguei meu celular de volta no bolso e em seguida me desculpei para ir terminar alguns papéis. Assim que eu estava fora de seu escritório, eu tive que rolar meus olhos. Embora qualquer coisa, eu era justo em meus comentários, mas um restaurante só poderia ganhar marcas boas de mim, indo acima e além das normas. Eu não iria comprometer o meu bom nome recomendando um restaurante só porque a mulher do meu patrão "ganhou a nova garota em um leilão".

_**Bella Swan **_

"Eu estarei lá em dois minutos" eu disse quando eu saía do sinal de pare. Jake tinha consertado minha motocicleta o suficiente para que eu pudesse montá-la, mas ela parecia horrível.

"Tem certeza de que precisamos fazer mais fettuccine?" Alice lamentou. "Acho que temos o suficiente." Revirei os olhos enquanto eu descia a colina em direção ao restaurante.

"Mais um lote. Temos uma grande festa chegando hoje à noite e eu não quero falhar completamente." Pude ouvir seu suspiro do outro lado, mas depois ela concordou que seria melhor ter mais disso do que falhar. Eu fechei meu telefone e atravessei o cruzamento justamente quando o barulho de uma buzina me atingiu. Eu desviei minha motocicleta assustada e minha cabeça virou ao redor para ver um carro prata que parecia vagamente familiar. Continuei no meu caminho para o restaurante e pulei fora da minha motocicleta quando eu estava na frente do restaurante. Peguei minhas chaves e foi quando eu ouvi a voz que tinha estado assombrando meus sonhos, ou devo dizer pesadelos, ao longo das últimas semanas. Eu lentamente me virei quando ele estava saltando para fora do carro prata que tinha buzinado para mim antes. Meu sangue imediatamente começou a ferver.

"Então foi você que quase me assustou para fora da minha motocicleta de novo?" Eu acusei. Ele bateu a porta e atravessou a rua até mim. Olhei para a porta e percebi que o dano foi reparado, ao contrário da minha moto. "Eu vejo que você teve o seu carro reparado." Ele olhou para a minha motocicleta e um sorriso presunçoso iluminou seu rosto diabólico. Eu queria bater nele.

"Sim, e eu quero falar com você sobre isso." Olhei para ele, então rapidamente me virei, empurrando minha chave na porta e o ignorando. Sua voz estava cheia de surpresa quando eu abri a porta e entrei, empurrando minha motocicleta na frente.

"Você trabalha aqui?" Ele perguntou. Fechei a porta rapidamente em seu rosto e tranquei o ferrolho completamente antes de fazer o meu caminho para a cozinha. Alice estava empurrando a última massa de farinha através do rolo de macarrão quando eu me lancei abrindo a porta.

"Olá, o que aconteceu? Você se parece com alguém que passou por cima do seu gatinho".

"Eu não tenho um gatinho." Eu disse sarcátisca enquanto caminhava até a geladeira.

"Audaz-au-au" Alice brincou. "Sério, o que fez sua calcinha torcer?" Ela veio para a porta aberta e ficou lá com as mãos nos quadris, esperando por uma resposta. Eu resmunguei antes de deixar uma série de palavrões e lançar uma explicação de com quem eu tinha acabado de falar. Alice pareceu um pouco surpresa quando ela disparou para a porta da cozinha e olhou para fora para obter uma visão do idiota.

"Maldição, ele já se foi" ela disse quando se virou. "O que ele queria?"

"Eu não sei. Eu corri para dentro do restaurante antes que ele pudesse dizer".

"Bella, por que você está com tanto medo dele?" Alice perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada. "Eu nunca vi você fugir de uma briga antes".

"Ele é um burro teimoso e acha que foi minha culpa por ter batido em seu carro. Tenho certeza que ele ainda quer me fazer pagar por sua porta. Eu só quero que ele vá embora e pegue o seu egoísmo _'eu sou perfeito demais para as palavras' _e salte do píer".

"Eu sou perfeito demais para as palavras?" Alice me olhou com um sorriso e eu estava a pouco de atear fogo à sua bunda. "Então ele é quente?"

"Cai fora!" Eu rosnei. Ela revirou os olhos, mas depois olhou para mim com expectativa. "Estou falando sério, Alice. Não vá até lá".

"Estou totalmente indo lá. Eu nunca vi você reagir assim tão emocionadamente a qualquer homem. Eu realmente não me importo se é ódio, luxúria, ou amor..."

"Amor? Sim certo. Ele é um imbecil. O ódio é mais parecido com isso." Eu não estava indo mesmo dizer como atrativo ele realmente era, ou ela nunca deixaria isso passar. Infelizmente, ela me deu aquele olhar sagaz de novo e eu apenas pisei passando por ela e tirei as panelas pesadas para iniciar o molho Alfredo para a noite.

"Você nunca respondeu à minha pergunta. Ele é quente?" Bati a panela sobre o fogão e me virei para olhar para ela.

"O que você quer que eu diga? Que ele é alto, tem o cabelo de sexo mais excitante que eu já vi, de qualquer forma o bronze o faz ter esse charme de garoto que faz você lembrar do garoto da porta ao lado." Eu joguei meus braços para cima em derrota. "Ou talvez você queira ouvir que seus olhos verdes são penetrantes como esmeraldas e que sua boca é tão malditamente atraente que eu pensei em beijá-lo todos os dias desde que ele me bateu com seu carro".

"Tecnicamente, você bateu no carro dele" ela corrigiu. Eu cerrei meus dentes para guardar de volta a resposta asquerosa que estava construindo por trás de meus lábios.

"Seja o que for. A realidade é, assim que ele abre a boca, você percebe que ele é um imbecil, cheio de si mesmo, um burro que não tem um osso de cavalheirismo em seu corpo".

"Mas você acha que ele é quente?" Alice perguntou, apesar de que sua pergunta foi mais que uma declaração. Revirei os olhos e me recusei a dar-lhe uma resposta. Ela riu levemente, em seguida, deixou cair o assunto.

Nós trabalhamos o resto da tarde preparando o jantar para aquela noite. Eu tinha obtido um par de revisões fantásticas do _Seattle Times_ e da revista _Viagens e Lazer, _que tinham trazido grandes multidões. Eu tinha ouvido através de Esme que a revista _Gourmet_ provavelmente viria aqui, mas com todas as minhas inquisições para descobrir quem poderia ser, ela tinha os lábios fechados. Tive a certeza que todos da minha equipe de garçons teriam seus olhos abertos para qualquer um que parecesse suspeito, no entanto esses caras eram profissionais e provavelmente não saberíamos até depois que eles tivessem ido embora. Eu tinha fé em todas as pessoas que trabalhavam para mim. Eles eram todos profissionais e sabiam como eu esperava que reagissem a qualquer situação, e lá sempre havia alguma coisa.

"Ugh, esse homem está me deixando louca," Alice bufou quando ela trazia a salada que ela tinha acabado de fazer. Ela tem estado trabalhando sua bunda para fora todas as noites atendendo as mesas e eu dei-lhe um sorriso de desculpas quando ela despejou a salada no lixo e pegou um prato limpo.

"Qual é o problema?" Eu perguntei. Mergulhei a colher limpa dentro do molho e provei antes de pegar uma outra e oferecer a ela para provar. Ela aceitou e balançou a cabeça, deixando-me saber que ela aprovou.

"Tem esse cara totalmente lindo lá fora que está sendo difícil" ela fervilhou. "Ele mandou de volta a salada porque ele disse que estava murcha. Eu apenas cortei-a não faz dez minutos atrás e ela estava boa." Eu balancei a cabeça com uma risada e dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

"Algumas pessoas só querem algo para reclamar. Dê-lhe a sobremesa da casa e talvez isso vá colocá-lo num humor melhor. Ele está com alguém?"

"Não, ele está sozinho".

"Bem, talvez você poderia dar-lhe o seu número de telefone. Talvez ele esteja agindo como uma criança de cinco anos para obter a sua atenção. Você sabe, o equivalente a mergulhar seu rabo de cavalo na tinta" eu disse com um pequeno sorriso .

"Ele não é o meu tipo" ela bufou novamente enquanto atacou para fora da cozinha. Eu não conseguia conter o riso enquanto adicionava os últimos retoques para o prato de parmesão e berinjela. Eu me coloquei para trás e admirei o meu trabalho quando Alice voltou para a cozinha.

"Grrrr, que pomposo-"

"Agora, neste momento," Eu disse quando entreguei o prato a ela. "Ele não é o primeiro reclamante que tivemos, então apenas sorria aquele fofinho sorriso angelical e não cuspa dentro de sua comida" eu informei enquanto ela tinha um brilho perverso nos olhos. Nós rimos enquanto ela se movimentava nervosa para fora. Em cerca de dez minutos ela estava de volta segurando o prato na mão, Jake exatamente atrás dela.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Bem," Alice bateu com a mão em seu quadril enquanto ela não tão gentilmente jogava o prato de comida sobre o balcão. "Eu servi o seu prato e antes mesmo que ele desse uma mordida, ele enrugou o nariz e chamou Jake, dizendo-me que ele tinha acabado de lidar comigo".

"Ele tem sorte que eu não quebrei seus dedos de merda fora quando ele os estalou para mim para vir novamente" Jake disse. "Perguntei-lhe se havia algo errado e ele disse que o prato tradicional não era preparado com berinjela e parmesão verdadeiramente na Itália. Quando eu lhe disse que você era uma chef de cozinha na Itália e foi muito bem treinada em cozinha italiana tradicional, ele riu na minha cara." Revirei os olhos. Ele era provavelmente da Sicília, que tinha idéias diferentes sobre as diferenças entre Toscana e tradicional. Dei de ombros.

"Ok, então o que ele quer?"

"Ele quer a lagosta em vez de berinjela e parmesão." Eu comecei a trabalhar preparando a lagosta e deixei-os lidar com o aborrecimento. A única coisa que eu odiava sobre estar neste negócio era lidar com pessoas que não eram razoáveis. Não importa quão bom chef você seja, você não seria capaz de agradar a todos o tempo todo.

Alice voltou várias vezes e me disse que ele parecia estar feliz com a lagosta. Concordei e dei o tiramisu que ele havia pedido e entreguei a ela.

"Ele está quase fora daqui" eu disse com um sorriso enquanto ela balançou a cabeça em aborrecimento e saiu. Peguei um prato e tirei uma pequena porção da minha sobremesa favorita para mim. Eu fazia o tiramisu fresco todos os dias e desejava-o em qualquer hora que tivéssemos um tempo de paz e tranqüilidade. Eu saboreava o gosto e balançava a cabeça para mim mesma de como era bom. Havia poucas pessoas na área que faziam tiramisu como eu fazia e nenhum deles serviam isso em um restaurante. Ambas as revisões que eu recebi elogiavam minha sobremesa como a melhor que alguma vez eles já tinham provado, por isso fiquei surpresa quando Alice voltou com uma carranca em seu rosto.

"O idiota sentado à mesa quatro gostaria de uma palavra com você" ela afirmou.

"Algo errado com a sobremesa?" Eu perguntei. Olhei para o meu prato e dei outra mordida para me certificar de que ainda estava bom antes de olhar para trás e pegá-la balançando a cabeça e apontando para o salão de jantar.

Era isso, o que no inferno está errado com esta pessoa? Meu tiramisu tinha sido sempre o melhor e não havia nenhuma maneira que essa pessoa desagradável ia dizer o contrário. Eu caminhei em direção à porta da cozinha e Jake me abordou enquanto eu entrava no salão de jantar.

"Bella, não faça uma cena. Nós todos sabemos que o seu é o melhor. Você não precisa provar nada" Ele implorou. Parei por um segundo e reuni os meus pensamentos. Jake estava em pânico porque a última vez que alguém questionou o meu tiramisu, provou ser um pai imbecil que o pediu para seu filho. "O grande T", como Jake gostava de chamá-lo, não era uma sobremesa de crianças. A maioria das crianças não se importava com o café e a amargura do chocolate normalmente era rejeitada por elas também. Eu respirei fundo e olhei por cima do ombro de Jake para o homem sentado na mesa quatro e meu queixo quase caiu no chão. Sentado em toda a sua irritação gloriosa estava o homem que arruinou a minha motocicleta e tinha me deixado louca com a dúvida e questionando meu próprio bom senso com sonhos diários sobre ele a qualquer tempo livre que eu tivesse. _Eu enxerguei vermelho._

Eu empurrei Jake para fora do meu caminho e com muito controle que eu possuía, comecei a andar diretamente até sua mesa. Me recompus assim que ele levantou seu olhar e olhou para mim. O que me pegou de surpresa foi que ele não pareceu surpreso ao me ver. O imbecil tinha estado insultando minha equipe e mandando sua comida de volta para se vingar de mim. Eu mordi de volta o meu desprezo e emplastrei um sorriso no rosto.

"Parece que há um problema?" Eu perguntei com uma doentia voz doce que me surpreendeu. Seus olhos se estreitaram em mim e então ele apontou para o tiramisu em seu prato que estava quase na metade.

"Isso é alemão e tem chocolate branco." Ele afirmou.

"Claro que este tem. Diz isso claramente no menu, que é uma receita única que eu mesma criei. Ele não altera o sabor tradicional, mas melhora um pouco a amargura que geralmente está associada com o tiramisu" eu disse, defendendo a minha receita.

"Mas não é tradicional" ele argumentou. _Quem diabos esse cara acha que ele é?_ Antes que eu pudesse pensar sobre as ramificações do que eu estava fazendo, enfiei meu dedo na sua sobremesa e peguei uma bela quantia em meu dedo, depois enfiei rapidamente na minha boca. Fechei os olhos em realização e soltei um longo gemido de satisfação antes de olhar de volta para o seu rosto chocado.

"Ma é molto gustoso," eu disse num italiano perfeitamente acentuado. Sua boca caiu um pouco mais aberta e eu enfiei meu dedo de volta em seu tiramisu, em seguida em sua boca antes que ele registrasse o que eu estava fazendo. Sua boca fechou imediatamente por cima do meu dedo e eu puxei-o para fora rapidamente, não tendo realmente certeza se ele iria me morder. Eu sorri como uma tola quando eu girei nos meus calcanhares e me afastei. Quando eu cheguei à cozinha, Jake agarrou meu braço e me puxou para perto, então ele poderia sussurrar no meu ouvido sem causar uma cena.

"O que foi que aconteceu?" ele perguntou com uma risada. Virei-me e sorri para ele com um sorriso travesso.

"Aquilo fui eu começando." Eu disse rapidamente. Olhei sobre meu ombro e ele estava olhando para Jake e eu com uma carranca em seu rosto. Eu resisti à vontade de mostrar minha língua para ele e sorri de volta para Jake. "Você pode deixar claro que nosso cliente não precisa pagar pela refeição?

Jake riu uma gargalhada saudável e, em seguida, acenou com a cabeça. Olhei para a mesa quatro e ele estava olhando para Jake com tanta maldade que eu me preocupei que talvez eu o tivesse pressionado longe demais. Eu sabia que se ele confrontasse Jake, então Jake não hesitaria em pegá-lo de volta e lhe ensinar algumas maneiras, e eu realmente não queria lidar com as conseqüências desse tipo de briga.

Eu escorreguei de volta para a cozinha e Alice me entregou a colher do molho que ela tinha ficado mexendo enquanto eu estava cuidando do nosso problema.

"Bem?" ela perguntou, querendo saber os detalhes de como lidei com ele.

"Não era a comida. Esse é o imbecil de quando eu corri para dentro com minha motocicleta. "Alice engasgou neste novo rumo dos acontecimentos e eu acenei com a cabeça. "Parece que ele não gosta de ser ignorado, assim ele estava tentando chamar a minha atenção insultando a minha comida".

"Ah" Alice disse com um olhar astuto. "Parece que não sou eu que ele está irritando no parque de jogos. Talvez você precise ir até lá e dar a ele o _seu_ número de telefone".

Nós duas rimos da estupidez da situação, mas eu tive uma sensação estranha de que essa não seria a última vez que eu o veria.

"Bella" a voz de Jake soou com preocupação enquanto ele entrava na minha cozinha. "Nós temos um problema." Olhei para cima, apenas para vê-lo esticar um pequeno cartão de negócios para mim. Eu o li cuidadosamente três vezes antes de registrar isso dentro da minha mente.

Edward Masen

Revista _Gourmet._

_Maldição. _

**Tradução do Italiano para o Português:**

_**"Ma é molto gustoso" = "**__**Mas é muito saboroso"**_

**Nota da Autora: Você sabe o que fazer, clicar, clique, clique no botão verde e me faça sorrir.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Toda a glória vai para as maravilhosas betas Mskathy e antiaol, que seriamente mantém minha escrita ínfima de ser ínfima.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Totalmente esqueci de colocar isso no começo dos capítulos, mas Stephenie Meyer é a garota que possui as enormes quantias pela criação de Edward. Eu só consegui fazê-lo o Idiota-ward e deixar Bella fazer coisas más para ele.**

_**Tradutora: Ju Martinhão**_

**Capítulo 3**

_**Edward Masen**_

Eu ainda estava fumegante, louco quando eu invadi no meu escritório na manhã seguinte. Como ela ousa insultar-me assim? Ela quebrou a regra fundamental. Nunca enfiar o dedo na comida de alguém. Não só isso, mas ela enfiou na boca dela e depois na minha. Em qualquer outra ocasião eu teria pensado que era fodidamente quente. O que diabos ela estava pensando? Ela fez isso para me irritar. _Mas, por quê_?

Então, ela falou italiano. Além de me dar uma dura em tempo real sobre a forma como ela fluentemente me colocou no meu lugar, eu também percebi que tinha escorregado quando eu tinha olhado provocativamente sua bunda no mercado. Ela ouviu o que eu disse e sabia exatamente o efeito que tinha em mim. Eu gemi com o mero pensamento dela exercendo esse tipo de poder sobre mim. Mas por que ela não me chamou a atenção com meu comentário rude, então? Corri meus dedos nos meus cabelos pela centésima vez, em agitação.

Eu espreitei passando por Lauren enquanto ela tentava chamar a minha atenção, mas eu a ignorei. Entrei no meu escritório e bati a minha porta um pouco mais duro do que eu pretendia, chacoalhando meu diploma fora da parede, fazendo-o cair no chão. Suspirei e abaixou-me para limpar a bagunça quebrada.

Eu sentia cada um dos meus nervos no limite enquanto relembrava a noite anterior. A comida estava realmente muito boa, eu admiti para mim mesmo a contragosto. Entretanto, não havia nenhuma maneira que eu admitiria isso para ela, não depois de sua pequena exibição maliciosa. Eu originalmente enviava de volta a comida por despeito, percebi que era verdade e estava indo cumprimentá-la sobre a interessante mudança que tinha criado com o tiramisu, mas quando ela estava em pé diante de mim novamente, senti aquela agitação familiar de desejo e isso me irritou mais uma vez.

Depois de eu assinalar que ela tinha acrescentado chocolate diferente, ela pulou para a defensiva, o que só alimentou a minha raiva. Ela era irritante e completamente e totalmente dominando meus pensamentos.

Assim que cheguei em casa, peguei uma cerveja da geladeira e tentei esquecer que ela existia. Entretanto, quanto mais eu bebia, mais eu repetia a cena de quando ela enfiou o dedo na minha boca, o que terminou comigo tomando uma ducha fria.

Levantei-me com o quadro quebrado e joguei-o na minha mesa. Eu precisava escrever a revisão e guardar os meus próprios sentimentos pessoais fora dele. Eu sabia que não estava sendo razoável quando comecei a mandar a comida de volta, mas eu estava esperando ela sair da cozinha para que pudéssemos ter uma conversa sobre o que ela me devia. Quando ela finalmente surgiu e seu gerente agarrou seu braço, eu tive um pensamento irracional de que ele precisava tirar suas mãos dela. Eu ataquei minha mão em meus cabelos. _Isso tinha que parar. _

"Knock, knock," Carlisle disse quando enfiou a cabeça na porta. "Você tem um minuto?" Eu balancei a cabeça e acenei para ele entrar Ele fechou a porta e olhou para o quadro quebrado na minha mesa. Sua sobrancelha arqueou questionadora e eu apenas balancei minha cabeça, deixando-o saber que eu não queria falar sobre isso. Felizmente, ele deixou passar.

"Então, você teve uma oportunidade de verificar o _Molto Bella_?" ele perguntou com um sorriso. Eu gemi e balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Como você foi com isso?" ele perguntou. Dei de ombros enquanto eu caía subitamente para baixo em minha cadeira.

"Foi tudo bem", eu cedi. Seu sorriso desapareceu e um franzido surgiu em sua testa.

"Esme e eu fomos lá e foi fabuloso. Você provou seu tiramisu?" ele perguntou. Eu balancei a cabeça, tentando manter meu rosto neutro. "E?" Eu dei-lhe um olhar interrogativo. _Por que ele estava tão malditamente preocupado com a minha viagem até o Molto Bella._

"Era bom", eu concordei. Seus lábios começaram a aparecer até que eu continuei. "Até que ela enfiou seu dedo nele".

"O quê? Quem?" perguntou ele, a confusão gravando em suas feições.

"A proprietária. Ela andou até a minha mesa e enfiou o dedo na minha sobremesa, depois experimentou. Bem em frente a mim" eu disse com desdém. Carlisle imediatamente começou a rir. Eu não estava em qualquer modo para o seu humor às minhas custas.

"Você está falando sério? O que você fez para irritá-la?" ele disse entre risos. Revirei os olhos e ignorei a pergunta. "Edward, o que você fez? Bella é uma boa garota. Esme e ela se tornaram amigas. Esme até levou-a para almoçar na semana passada".

_Para onde diabos foram os limites da imparcialidade? Isto estava seriamente na margem do favoritismo._

"Eu mandei de volta a Berinjela com Parmesão" eu disse. O comportamento de Carlisle instantaneamente mudou e ele me deu um olhar decepcionado. Se qualquer outra pessoa tivesse me dado aquele olhar, eu teria fundido ele fora, mas eu admirava Carlisle. Ele tinha trabalhado o seu caminho em uma indústria exigente e agora era o editor-chefe de uma das revistas de alimentos mais lidas no país. Eu olhei rapidamente para longe e mexi com o vidro quebrado na minha mesa.

"Edward" ele começou. A decepção era ainda evidente em sua voz. Soltei um longo suspiro e olhei de volta para ele. "Nem todos podem fazer esse prato como você pode. Dê-lhe alguma folga. Eu provei-o quando estive lá e foi perfeito".

"Você não confia em meu julgamento? Você não me contratou para fazer a revisão do jeito que eu entenda? É suposto sermos imparciais." Eu acusei, minha paciência começando a sumir. _Agora essa mulher estava invadindo o meu trabalho_. Carlisle levantou as mãos em rendição.

"Naturalmente, eu confio no seu julgamento. Você teve um dos restaurantes mais bem sucedidos em Nova York" ele disse. "Quanto a imparcialidade... não há nada de errado em eu recomendar um restaurante para a revisão."

"Não, não há, porém, você precisa respeitar a minha opinião" eu disse, tentando manter minha voz baixa.

"E eu respeito, mas, por que você não lhe dá outra chance? Talvez ela estivesse apenas tendo um dia ruim. Dê a ela mais uma chance -".

"Mas eu deixei o meu cartão, então ela vai saber quem eu sou, e isso acaba com a proposta do anonimato," eu indiquei, cortando-lhe a palavra.

"Bem sim, sim isso acaba. Apenas dê outra chance, por favor. Esme e Bella tornaram-se amigas rápido e eu não quero estragar isso por uma revisão horrível. Se você for para lá com uma mente aberta, eu tenho certeza que você vai ver o que vimos. Se você decidir que ainda não gosta dele, então eu estarei por qualquer coisa que você escrever." Soltei um longo suspiro e contemplei sua proposta.

Eu sabia que Carlisle estava entre a cruz e a espada. Eu também sabia que ele sempre foi profissional e não teria me empurrado isso se ele não acreditasse em cada palavra que ele disse sobre o a comida de Bella. Eu podia ver a linha cinza e eu odiava oscilar entre ela. Soltei um longo suspiro e passei minhas mãos através do meu cabelo enquanto contemplei o que significaria voltar atrás.

Eu não queria vê-la novamente. Era melhor apenas para esquecer-me sobre ela, a forma como seu dedo escorregou em sua boca e seus lábios carnudos em torno dele. _Gah! O que inferno está errado comigo?_ Eu balancei a cabeça, tentando me concentrar no que Carlisle estava propondo. Eu odiava ser forçada a voltar atrás e não importa a forma que você olhe para isso, eu _estava_ sendo forçado, mesmo se era com uma intenção inocente. Eu não conseguia ver nada de bom saindo de uma nova visita. Eu ainda estava irritado sobre o meu carro, mas no fundo eu sabia que era em parte culpa minha, por isso eu estava disposto a deixar passar enquanto ela não empurrasse mais nenhum dos meus botões.

Olhei de volta para Carlisle e soube que eu daria a ele o que ele quisesse. Suspirando, eu dei um aceno rápido.

"Eu vou voltar e dar-lhe outra chance".

"Fantástico. Eu preciso do seu artigo na próxima semana".

Eu procrastinei de volta e passei a maior parte da noite discutindo comigo mesmo no meu apartamento antes de decidir apenas por acabar com isso. Eu sabia que ia ser difícil aparecer e tentar fingir que a noite passada não tinha acontecido, mas eu preparei-me e caminhei uma meia hora antes que eles estivessem para fechar. A pequena mulher que me atendeu da primeira vez estava no balcão de recepção conversando calmamente com outra garçonete. Quando ela me viu, seus olhos se tornaram redondos como discos, então ela sussurrou algo à sua colega de trabalho antes de partir precipitadamente em direção à cozinha, provavelmente para dizer a Bella que eu tinha chegado.

"Quantos, senhor?" a garçonete perguntou-me com um sorriso glamoroso. Eu gemi internamente com a flagrante exibição.

"Apenas um," eu observei, tentando manter meu desprezo fora da minha voz. Seu sorriso cresceu um pouco mais e eu tive que segurar de rolar meus olhos. Eu tive minha parte de garçonetes glamorosas e isso sempre me incomodava. Eu nunca teria permitido esse tipo de comportamento em um dos meus restaurantes. Profissionalismo sempre foi a prioridade número um que eu procurava na minha equipe. Eu pensei sobre Bella e que não deveria ter me surpreendido que ela teria empregado alguém assim. Ela obviamente não apreciava profissionalismo ou ela nunca enfiado o dedo na minha sobremesa. Eu empurrei de volta a imagem de seus lábios envolvendo em torno de seu dedo _novamente _e segui a garçonete para um lugar isolado da sala de jantar.

Eu situei-me de modo que eu estava de frente para a cozinha para não ser surpreendido se A Víbora decidisse sair e falar comigo. A garçonete me entregou um menu e perguntou se eu queria algo para beber. Pensei em uma dose dupla de Jack, mas percebi que provavelmente não seria a melhor idéia e, ao invés, apenas pedi um copo de água até que eu descobrisse o que eu iria comer.

iria volta a r a Cada vez que a porta da cozinha se abriu, meus olhos viajaram para ver se era Bella. Após vários minutos ela saiu com o gerente que eu tinha mastigado para fora diretamente em seus saltos. Ela fez uma pausa no bar enquanto meus olhos seguiram cada movimento dela. Ela realmente era uma beleza deslumbrante. Seu cabelo foi puxado para cima em uma torção apertada na base do pescoço. No entanto, vários fios escapavam e emolduravam seu rosto perfeitamente. Suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas pelo calor na cozinha e o olhar no seu rosto era de uma mulher determinada, que foi de longe o olhar mais sexy que eu tinha visto nela.

Seu gerente veio por trás dela, agarrou os dois braços em suas mãos enormes e girou-a para ele. Eu o vi perto quando ele se inclinou e sussurrou em seu ouvido intimamente. Senti meu sangue começar a ferver e eu imediatamente reconheci as emoções do ciúmes correndo pelo meu corpo. Eu não me sentia assim desde que eu peguei Tânia em uma posição comprometedora com seu chefe. Meus dentes cerrados juntos quando ela se afastou dele, olhando nos olhos dele e balançando a cabeça. O que eles estavam falando? _Havia algo entre esses dois?_ A idéia fez meu estômago torcer em um nó doloroso. _O que há de com você, Masen? Sim, ela é atraente, mas ela também tem uma boca sobre ela que afastou-o completamente para fora. Lembre-se disso_. Ela pegou uma garrafa de vinho e cutucou seu gerente de lado enquanto ela escorregou por ele e voltou para o chão.

"Está pronto para pedir?" Olhei até encontrar minha garçonete que pairava um pouco perto demais, mas eu dei-lhe um sorriso e acenei com a cabeça de qualquer maneira. Meus olhos se voltaram para Bella e ela estava parada no meio do salão, seus olhos completamente fixos na minha garçonete com uma ligeira carranca em seu rosto. Perguntei-me brevemente qual era o seu problema quando ouvi a minha garçonete perguntar novamente o que eu queria. Tirei meus olhos de Bella e fiz meu pedido. Assim que eu disse o que eu queria, ela se mudou um pouco mais para perto de mim e colocou a mão no meu braço.

"O que você gostaria de beber, senhor?" ela perguntou. Olhei para a mão dela no meu braço e, em seguida, com o canto do meu olho eu peguei Bella movendo-se rapidamente em nossa direção.

"Obrigada Heidi, eu assumo a partir daqui," Bella disse rapidamente. Heidi liberou meu braço e eu peguei um pequeno beicinho quando ela se virou e caminhou de volta para a cozinha. "Sr. Masen, eu quero pedir desculpas pela forma como eu agi na noite passada. Eu estou quase pronta para enviar meu pessoal embora, então talvez você gostaria de adiar o jantar e eu posso dar-lhe uma visita à cozinha?" Seu sorriso era contagiante e encontrei-me concordando antes que eu tivesse sequer pensado nisso completamente.

"Ótimo" ela disse alegremente. Seu sorriso era genuíno quando ela me ofereceu a garrafa de chardonnay e então me disse que estaria de volta depois de ter fechado tudo. Eu derramei um copo grande de vinho e bebi-o antes de encher outro. O restaurante lentamente esvaziava; meia hora mais tarde e quase uma garrafa de vinho vazia, eu estava pronto para ver o que fazia esta garota tiquetaquear.

_**Bella Swan**_

"O babaca voltou e eu me recuso a atendê-lo" Alice disse enquanto invadia minha cozinha.

"Quem?" Perguntei em chocada descrença. Alice tinha passado a chamar o Sr. Masen de babaca, mas não havia nenhuma maneira que ele tivesse voltado. Eu estava nadando em meu pesar o dia todo. Sua revisão era a única que poderia fazer muito bem ou quebrar o restaurante. Passei toda a noite anterior em lágrimas, afogando minhas tristezas com Guinness e doses de tequila com Alice.

"O babaca da _Gourmet_ apenas entrou pela porta," ela explicou. "Heidi está cuidando dele." Eu dei a volta no balcão e fiz meu caminho até a porta da cozinha. Olhei para fora com cuidado até que encontrei o seu bronze limpo sentado no canto do restaurante, Heidi descaradamente pairando sobre ele.

"O que você está fazendo?" A voz rouca me assustou para longe da porta. Virei-me rapidamente para enfrentar Jake e dar-lhe um xingamento como reprimenda.

"Está assustou-me como o inferno" eu acusei.

"O que você está olhando?" ele perguntou enquanto empurrou a porta da cozinha. Eu agarrei seu punho e puxei-o fechado antes que ele desse uma espiada.

"O revisor da _Gourmet_ voltou".

"Ele realmente voltou?" Jake parecia impressionado.

"Eu preciso falar com ele" eu disse torcendo minhas mãos. "Eu estraguei as coisas assim tão mau. Eu não sei o que fazer".

"Leve-o uma garrafa de vinho e depois peça desculpas" afirmou Jake. Eu sabia que ele estava certo, mas era mais fácil dizer do que fazer. Eu precisava fazer isso melhor, mas isso significava que eu teria que engolir algum orgulho e admitir que agi como uma criança de dois anos de idade.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e em seguida saí para a sala de jantar. Eu me concentrei no bar, tentando ignorar a sua presença até que eu tivesse que fazer meu movimento, mas eu podia sentir seu olhar aborrecido na parte de trás da minha cabeça. Eu andei ao redor e tirei uma garrafa de nosso melhor chardonnay, em seguida pulou um pouco quando senti as mãos de Jake envolverem em torno dos meus braços. Ele virou-me rapidamente, sua respiração quente tocou por cima do meu pescoço enquanto ele colocava minha mente à vontade dizendo-me que não havia nada para ficar nervosa.

"Não deixe ele atingir você. Você é a melhor chef na maldita Seattle" ele sussurrou ferozmente. Eu sorri para ele. Ele sempre me incentivou a viver o meu sonho e, neste momento, eu precisava ouvir suas garantias mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Obrigada, Jake," eu sussurrei, balançando a cabeça. Ele olhou nos meus olhos até que ele teve certeza de que eu aceitei a sua declaração, em seguida assentiu com a cabeça e me liberou. Olhei para a mesa que o Sr. Masen estava sentado e então caminhei rapidamente em direção a ele. Parei no meio do salão de jantar enquanto Heidi praticamente empurrava seu peito na cara dele. Eu senti a raiva borbulhando da boca do meu estômago que ela era tão gritante em seus avanços. Senti os olhos dele em mim novamente e tentei estancar a animosidade que eu estava guardando para a minha funcionária. Ele virou-se para Heidi e falou baixinho para ela enquanto ela estava continuava seu flerte.

Eu praticamente avancei sobre a sua mesa quando Heidi avançou um passo em seu flerte do que eu estava confortável assistindo.

"Obrigada Heidi. Eu vou levá-lo a partir daqui" eu disse em um tom cortado. Heidi controlou sua decepção suficientemente para assentir antes de caminhar de volta para a cozinha. Respirei fundo e tentei controlar os meus nervos e um pouco do incômodo que me incomodava antes que eu falava.

"Sr. Masen, eu quero pedir desculpas pela forma como eu agi na noite passada. Eu estou quase pronta para enviar meu pessoal embora, então talvez você gostaria de adiar o jantar e eu posso dar-lhe uma visita à cozinha?" Eu bêbado dei um sorriso que eu não estava realmente sentindo e então esperei pacientemente para descobrir se eu estaria desperdiçando uma garrafa do meu vinho favorito de Sonoma Valley ou se era um ponto discutível e este homem seria para o bem da minha vida. Ele me surpreendeu quando ele rapidamente concordou em esperar.

"Ótimo" eu disse com um suspiro de alívio. Ofereci-lhe a garrafa de chardonnay e então disse a ele que estaria de volta depois que eu fechasse tudo. Eu rapidamente me desculpei e fugi de volta para o meu santuário. Quando Alice me viu entrar na cozinha, ela pulou em mim.

"O que aconteceu? O que ele disse? Ele vai publicar a revisão?" Ela recitou cada pergunta antes que eu tivesse tempo para responder a ela.

"Eu não sei. Ele pediu o jantar e ou ele está nos dando uma segunda chance ou ele está aqui para fazer minha vida um inferno vivo um pouco mais" eu gemi.

_Heidi, eu precisava falar com Heidi._ Eu a vi de pé no canto da cozinha conversando baixinho com um dos garçons e eu me perguntei por que eu tinha contratado ela em primeiro lugar.

"Heidi?" Perguntei enquanto quebrei sua paquera. Ela se virou e me olhou com um pouco menos apreensão do que eu pensava que ela deveria ter desde que eu tinha pegado sua atuação de forma inadequada na frente de um cliente e, em seguida, novamente na minha cozinha. "O que exatamente ele disse?"

"Quem?"

"O homem na mesa de dez".

"Oh," ela disse com um sorriso de conhecimento. Eu queria estapeá-la no rosto. "Ele pediu a Berinjela com Parmesão, macarrão e uma salada _Caesa_r" ela disse, contando-os nos dedos. _Por que ele pediria a mesma coisa? Isso não faz sentido._ Olhei para Alice que tinha o mesmo olhar confuso em sua cara que eu tinha certeza que estava na minha.

"Ele não pediu o macarrão da última vez" ela ressaltou. A Berinjela com Parmesão não era uma especialidade minha, assim eu inventaria uma maneira de falar com ele para tentar algo mais. Eu nervosamente passeei para frente e para trás enquanto o meu pessoal da cozinha lentamente começou a encerrar a cozinha. Eu deixei que eles soubessem que havia várias coisas que eu usaria e que eu cuidaria delas. Alice manteve-se flutuando pela cozinha, apontando pequenas coisas sobre as quais eu não tinha pensado enquanto nós tentamos determinar exatamente por que ele estava aqui. Até o momento que o último da minha equipe estava saindo, meus nervos estavam na borda.

"Bella" Alice disse enquanto pegava suas coisas para fora de seu armário. "Ele ainda está sentado na sala de jantar e toda mundo foi embora. Tem certeza de que você não quer que eu fique?" ela perguntou. Eu balancei a cabeça, tendo já pensado em meu plano completamente e não querendo ser perturbada enquanto eu esperava que ele mudasse de idéia.

"Não, você vai para casa. Vou ficar bem".

"Então qual é o plano?"

"Eu vou lhe mostrar a cozinha e talvez algumas das fotos da reforma, então eu vou fazer o meu famoso Mahi Mahi e macarrão com tomate assado".

"Você quer minha opinião?" _Não realmente_, eu pensei, mas eu sabia que ela ia dar-me mesmo se eu quisesse ou não. Eu acenei minha mão para ela continuar. "Eu acho que você precisa dormir com ele." Eu tive que pegar meu queixo do chão depois que ela soltou essa bomba. Eu balancei a cabeça e dei-lhe um olhar _'que diabos?' _enquanto ela rapidamente pulou em seu raciocínio. "Se ele está aqui para a revisão, então não faria mal nenhum".

Tentei sacudir o que ela estava dizendo. Eu não tinha idéia de onde ela veio com este material. Eu não poderia nem mesmo estar na mesma sala que ele, muito menos dormir com ele.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você apenas sugeriu isso" eu disse com incredulidade no meu tom. Suas pequenas mãos foram para seus quadris enquanto seus olhos se estreitaram em mim.

"Não me diga que você não pensou sobre isso".

"Claro que eu _não_ pensei sobre isso. Eu nunca seria tão baixa por uma boa revisão." Eu disse com veemência. Alice revirou os olhos, depois olhou para mim.

"Eu não estou falando de uma revisão. Eu estou dizendo que você tem pensado sobre o que seria a sensação de montar aquele pônei," Alice riu quando ela disse a última palavra. "No entanto, assim como você poderia obter uma boa revisão fora dele".

"Cale a boca" eu disse a parando antes que ela fosse longe demais.

"O quê? Estou falando sério. Parece que ele seria um bom companheiro de cama se você deixasse passar toda aquela arrogância".

"Saia da minha cozinha," eu fervia. Ela soltou uma pequena risada. Ela sempre soube que a minha casca é pior do que minha mordida, mas eu não tinha certeza de que eu não iria jogá-la fora em seu ouvido.

"Anime-se Bella. Uma boa foda é provavelmente o que ele precisa para ser um escritor feliz e definitivamente o que um chef com excesso de trabalho que não tenha chegado a deitar com alguém em mais de um ano necessita", ela brincou. Eu não acho que pensei antes de pegar a pequena bandeja de prata e lançar para ela. Ela esquivou-se facilmente, rindo o tempo todo porque a minha mira nunca foi nada boa.

"Você perdeu", ela riu quando mostrou a língua e depois desapareceu através da porta da cozinha. Ouvi-a falando com o Sr. Masen, informando-o que eu estaria fora em um minuto. Peguei minha mochila e enfiei-a em meu escritório para me trocar em um par de jeans e uma camiseta rosa. Eu puxei o meu cabelo para fora do coque apertado e agitei-o antes de jogá-lo em um rabo de cavalo solto, em seguida, dirigi-me à sala de jantar. Ele não se moveu de onde estava sentado. Quando me aproximei, ele lentamente olhou para cima e me agraciou com um sorriso torto que fez o meu estômago começa a se agitar em nervosismo.

"Sr. Masen." Eu saudei quando ele lentamente se levantou.

"Edward" ele corrigiu.

"Bem, eu acho que eu deveria me apresentar formalmente. Eu sou Isabella Swan, mas eu prefiro Bella. Eu sou a proprietário e chef aqui no _Molto Bella_" eu disse enquanto estendia a minha mão. Ele olhou para a minha mão por um momento antes de levá-la rapidamente em um aperto firme e então liberá-la tão rapidamente. "Eu sinto como se precisasse pedir desculpas novamente por meu comportamento imprudente na outra noite." Uma de suas sobrancelhas perfeitas levantou.

"E a qual incidente você está se referindo?" Eu dei-lhe um sorriso nervoso, mas depois ignorei seu inquérito, não querendo entrar no incidente da moto contra o carro com ele.

"Eu gostaria de lhe mostrar a cozinha, então talvez possamos conversar enquanto eu faço alguma coisa para comer" eu disse enquanto acenei para que ele me seguisse para a cozinha. Enquanto eu caminhava de volta, eu podia sentir seu olhar e perguntei-me brevemente se ele estava olhando para minha bunda novamente. Caminhamos para o meu domínio e eu imediatamente senti-me relaxada. Isso era onde eu prosperava, onde eu podia ser eu mesma e onde eu pertencia. Seus olhos correram pela minha cozinha e ele deu um olhar pensativo antes de acenar com a cabeça em apreciação.

"Bela cozinha. Você desenhou isto?" ele perguntou. Concordei, apontando para o balcão e dizendo-lhe para se sentar.

"Estamos informalmente por aqui. Sinta-se confortável e deixe-me pegar as fotos" eu disse. Virei-me rapidamente para longe e errei a porta do meu escritório. Por que esse homem me deixa tão nervosa? Deve ser porque ele segura o meu futuro na palma da sua mão.

_**Edward Masen **_

Eu estava me sentindo muito bem até o tempo que ela veio me buscar. Depois de três copos de vinho, eu estava pensando que talvez não fosse uma má idéia ter voltado. Eu segui-a de volta para a cozinha e fiquei fascinado pelo suave balançar dos seus quadris em um par de jeans skinny sexy como o inferno. Sua camisa apertada agarrava-se a todos os lugares certos e quando ela conseguiu alcançar para apagar as luzes na sala de jantar, peguei um pedacinho de pele com tinta na parte inferior de suas costas. Segurei um gemido com a idéia de ver sua tatuagem. _Como eu tinha perdido isso quando eu estava verificando a sua bundano mercado? _

Quando entramos na cozinha, fiquei surpreso com as conveniências modernas que possuía. A cozinha estava impecável e tudo era em aço inoxidável. A maneira como ela foi criada, tornou tudo funcional e lógico. Era definitivamente diferente da frente do restaurante, que tinha uma sensação de velho mundo, quase como se você tivesse acabado de sair de uma gôndola no coração de Veneza. A cozinha era exatamente como eu teria concebido a minha própria, se me fosse dada a opção. Tudo estava ao seu alcance sem estar lotado. Não fiquei surpreso quando ela disse que ele tinha projetado. _Menina inteligente._

Virei-me para o balcão e olhei para o banco descansando contra ele, mas saltando sobre o balcão em vez disso. Ela voltou alguns minutos depois com um punhado de fotos e entregou-as para mim. Houve um silêncio calmo enquanto ela vasculhava suas panelas e frigideiras, produzindo vários itens e, em seguida, caminhando de volta para a geladeira.

Olhei através das imagens e viu o antes e depois da cozinha. A diferença era chocante. O restaurante era literalmente um depósito em sua configuração e não tinha paredes interiores ou pavimentação. Isto me deu uma nova apreciação por aquilo que ela tinha feito quando me deparei com uma foto dela e de seu gerente em suas mãos e joelhos colocando as telhas.

"Você reformou este lugar?" Perguntei em chocada descrença. Ela saiu da geladeira com um braço cheio de itens e jogou-os no balcão ao meu lado. Ela olhou em minhas mãos, seu estômago escovando-se contra os meus joelhos enquanto ela olhava as fotos.

"Sim, este é Jake, meu gerente e melhor amigo. Ele sabe muito sobre construção, então juntos fizemos todo o trabalho nós mesmos. Eu apenas tive que chamar um eletricista porque choques o assustam como o inferno" ela disse com um risada. Tomei nota do comentário de melhor amigo antes de eu maravilhar-me com cada imagem e como eles haviam conseguido tal feito magnífico.

"Isso é muito impressionante" eu murmurei. Bella deu de ombros e começou a cortar os tomates.

"O que você está fazendo? Eu pedi a Berinjela com Parmesão".

"Eu sei, mas eu estou fazendo para você o Mahi Mahi e meu famoso macarrão e tomates assados." Eu me senti um pouco perturbado que ela iria tomar a seu cargo e alterar o meu pedido.

"Mas eu pedi a berinjela." Ela parou de cortar e olhou para mim. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava lutando para manter seus comentários em xeque quando ela mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para mim. Meus olhos dispararam entre os seus lábios que ela tinha plantado firmemente entre os dentes e eu tive uma vontade súbita de puxá-lo suavemente longe da brutalidade dos seus dentes.

"Eu sei o que você pediu e eu também sei que você pediu isso da última vez que esteve aqui e não gostou, então eu pensei que eu iria salvá-lo da tortura de tentar novamente." Ela imediatamente voltou a cortar os tomates quando um silêncio inquieto cresceu entre nós. _Eu tinha realmente sido tão babaca assim? _Ela tinha uma graça sobre ela como habilmente cortava seus ingredientes e jogava-os em uma frigideira sauté. Quando os ingredientes estavam tenros, ela colocou o peixe em uma panela e acrescentou os itens que tinham sido cozidos sauté, em seguida colocou-os no forno.

Ela jogou mais tomates em uma panela pequena e acrescentou várias especiarias antes de lançar os ingredientes ao redor com um toque de azeite de oliva. Ela estava de costas para mim enquanto trabalhava e eu deixei meus olhos vaguear pelo seu corpo. Ela era pequena, talvez 1,60m ou um pouco menos, mas o que me era completamente arrebatador era o seu pescoço. Seu cabelo era varrido fora de seu pescoço esguio, balançando para frente e para trás no rabo enquanto ela jogava os itens na panela. Eu sempre pensei que pescoço era sexy e ele era definitivamente um dos meus botões quentes. Eu amava uma mulher com o cabelo puxado para trás, mostrando as linhas delgadas e lisas de um dos locais mais íntimos do corpo para tocar e acariciar. Eu encontrei-me querendo escovar os cabelos de lado e beliscar a carne macia de seu pescoço onde encontrava com seu ombro.

"Sr. Masen?" sua voz me trouxe de fora do meu pequeno devaneio e eu rapidamente sacudi a excitação que eu estava sentindo. _Deve ser o vinho. _

"Sinto muito, o que é que você estava dizendo?" Eu perguntei, tentando encobrir minha agora latejante ereção cruzando as pernas.

"Eu estava perguntando se você gosta de ostras?" ela perguntou sobre o ombro. "Algumas pessoas não se importam com elas. Honestamente, me levou algum tempo para gostar delas. Há apenas alguma coisa sobre esses pequenos caras viscosos deslizando para baixo de sua garganta que foi realmente difícil para mim para começar." Segurei o gemido que suas palavras foram conjurando em minha mente.

"Sim, eu gosto delas." Eu me surpreendi quando minha voz saiu apesar disso.

"Bom, eu preparei um pouco há cerca de uma hora atrás." Ela desapareceu de volta para a geladeira e eu rapidamente me ajustei, tentando encontrar uma posição confortável para meu pênis agora dolorido. Eu tomei algumas respirações profundas e pulei o balcão, fazendo meu caminho para a pia. Joguei água no meu rosto, em seguida, trouxe a água fria em torno da volta do meu pescoço esperando que isso resfriasse o meu corpo superaquecido. _Esta é a última vez que eu vou beber esse tanto na frente desta mulher._ Parei o que estava fazendo com o pensamento que passou pela minha cabeça. _Uma vez que a minha análise tiver acabado, eu não vou vê-la novamente, por isso não importa,_ eu disse a mim mesmo. Por que eu estava imaginando que eu fosse vê-la novamente? Eu estava aqui para dar mais uma chance e então sair daqui. A voz irritante na minha cabeça perguntou para o que exatamente eu estava dando mais uma chance, também. Eu coloquei outro punhado de água fria e corri pelo meu rosto.

"Você está se sentindo bem?" a sua voz suave perguntou diretamente atrás de mim e, em seguida, sua mão tocou minhas costas e eu quase pulei para fora da minha pele com o contato. Ela me deu uma toalha limpa e eu peguei-a com um agradecimento, tentando não sentir a sensação de queimação que sua mão estava fazendo na minha camisa. Eu rapidamente afastei-me quando sequei meu rosto e tentei colocar alguma distância entre nós. Sua mão caiu molemente para o seu lado enquanto ela continuava a olhar para mim interrogativamente.

"Sim, eu estou bem. Eu acho que devo ter tomado muitos copos de chardonnay," eu admiti. Ela riu levemente e apontou para o banco enquanto ela foi para um do outro lado do balcão. Eu deslizei para o banquinho e sentei-me, na superfície entre nós havia uma pequena bandeja de gelo com vários ostras na meia concha.

"Eu não tinha certeza do que você gostaria com as suas, então há limão, rábano, cocktail de molho ou meu vinagrete picante de cebola, que é para morrer" ela disse. Olhei para cima para pegá-la fechando os olhos por um instante como se estivesse no céu, sua língua rosa deslizou fora de sua boca e lambeu seu lábio inferior antes de ela abrir os olhos e me pegar olhando para ela. Eu pisquei várias vezes e então rapidamente olhei de volta para os aperitivos antes de ela ler nos meus olhos a forte atração que eu sentia por ela.

"Limão está bom." Peguei duas das meia-conchas e coloquei-as no prato que ela providenciou. Olhando para o pequeno molusco, fiquei impressionado com quão erótica parecia sua forma. Antes do meu cérebro ligeiramente embriagado registrar o que estava fazendo a minha boca as palavras já estavam fora.

"Você conhece a história de por que as pessoas pensam que as ostras são um afrodisíaco?" Eu perguntei quando peguei-as e deslizei o garfo para soltá-las de sua concha. Olhei para cima para ver que tinha um ligeiro rubor subindo suas bochechas enquanto ela olhava para seu prato. Eu tive uma pequena sensação de realização em fazê-la corar e me perguntei se eu poderia fazê-lo novamente. Eu segurei a pequena concha na minha mão e esperei pacientemente para ela responder.

Foi surpreendente observar a determinação cruzar seus traços e em momentos ela havia empurrado para baixo qualquer desconforto que sentia com minha pergunta e encontrou com o meu olhar.

"A palavra 'afrodisíaco' vem de Afrodite, a deusa grega do amor. Como diz o mito, ela nasceu quando Urano foi castrado por seu filho, Cronos. Cronos atirou seus genitais cortados ao mar, e então ela saiu do mar em uma concha de ostra. Porque ela nasceu do mar, muitos tipos de frutos do mar têm a reputação de ser um afrodisíaco." Fiquei imediatamente impressionado que ela não só conhecia a lenda, mas que ela não baqueou com o atual tópico. _Agora, vamos ver se eu posso fazer aquele bonito blush retornar_. Aquela mesma voz irritante no fundo da minha mente me avisou que este era um caminho que eu não queria viajar, mas eu ignorei.

"Não há qualquer prova científica de que haja minerais ou químicos que potencializam o aumento do desejo sexual." Apertei o limão para a ostra e ergui-a para ela ter uma visão melhor. Eu cometi o erro de olhar para ela e ela estava mordendo aquele maldito lábio novamente.

"A reputação erótica da ostra só pode ser porque sua textura suave e úmida e sua aparência lembram um aspecto da genitália feminina." E com isso, eu trouxe a concha até meus lábios e inclinei-a até que deslizou em minha boca. Eu mastiguei por um segundo enquanto eu observava seus olhos crescerem mais, então eu deixei-a deslizar para baixo na minha garganta. Bella pigarreou antes de pegar sua ostra e passar com a colher uma pequena quantidade de vinagrete sobre ela.

"A lei da similaridade," ela disse quando pegou e levou-a aos lábios. "Eu só queria saber se tem o mesmo efeito... ou talvez ela tenha mais que um efeito," ela disse pensativa, "quando uma mulher goza de uma". Ela bateu em sua boca e engoliu diretamente para baixo. Bella limpou o canto da sua boca com o polegar e eu tive que resistir à vontade de agarrá-lo e lambê-lo limpo. Isso estava começando a ser território perigoso. Tudo sobre ela gritava sensualidade e eu estava lutando para manter um ar de profissionalismo.

Nós dois evitamos nos olhar enquanto engolíamos um pouco mais. Ela levantou-se rapidamente e fez seu caminho para o fogão. Ela retirou a tampa para o seu molho e os cheiros flutuaram na minha direção, enquanto meu estômago roncava na antecipação. Fiquei agradavelmente surpreso ao vê-la retirar a massa caseira cabelo de anjo e jogá-la em uma panela de água fervente. Levantei-me e dirigi-me para obter um melhor olhar para o que ela estava fazendo.

"Apenas mais alguns minutos e estará pronto." Ela pegou uma colher e mergulhou-a no molho, trazendo-a aos lábios. Ela soprou sobre ele antes de envolver a colher em torno de sua boca. Eu lambi meus próprios lábios e observei atentamente quando ela puxou-o para fora e soltou um longo gemido de satisfação. Meu já duro pau enrijeceu para uma dureza insuportável. Eu estava começando a ficar agitado que meu corpo estava reagindo como um adolescente com uma cópia da Playboy.

Bella abriu os olhos e um olhar surpreso veio quando ela percebeu minha proximidade. Eu assisti como suas bochechas coraram e seus olhos baixaram antes de ela virar-se para verificar o peixe. Olhei por cima do seu ombro enquanto ela virou as peças mais e mais e salpicou molho sobre eles.

"Eles vão ficar secos se você deixá-los lá por muito mais tempo" eu comentei. Sua mão imediatamente parou e suas costas endureceram antes que ela puxou o suficiente para fechar a porta do forno. Quando ela se virou de frente para mim, seus olhos estavam em chamas com hostilidade e eu dei um passo para trás, um pouco assustado com o que ela poderia fazer. Eu sabia melhor do que criticar um chef em sua própria cozinha, mas o meu filtro tinha, obviamente, ido embora com a ajuda do álcool correndo pelo meu sistema. Eu tinha visto chefs fazer voar para fora com infrações menores do que eu tinha feito. Ela me encarou por um momento e eu tive a imagem de um gatinho com suas garras para fora esvoaçando através da minha mente. Eu me preparei para a bronca que era certo para vir.

Ela surpreendeu-me completamente quando ela pegou uma colher grande fora do balcão e voltou a agitar o seu molho, murmurando sob sua respiração. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda, pensando que havia driblado a bala quando ela virou para mim tão depressa que eu não tive tempo para reagir.

A colher ainda estava em suas mãos e sua raiva ainda aparecia em seus olhos enquanto seu rosto era lavado com agitação. Eu dei outro passo para trás, mas ela seguiu com um dos seus próprios. Ela apontou a colher em mim e em seguida lançou uma seqüência de palavrões em italiano que fariam corar um marinheiro. Sua colher perfurando a cada sílaba enquanto ela se aproximava de mim. Ela estava absolutamente linda em seu discurso. Meus olhos rapidamente focaram-se na colher em sua mão, sabendo que, se ela estava tão inclinada, ela poderia ser usada como uma arma. Toda vez que ela balançava a colher enquanto falava, pequenos pedaços de molho vermelho salpicavam contra a minha camisa. Eu agarrei seu braço apenas com a colher que estava fazendo a sua descida para a minha camisa agora em ruínas. Ela imediatamente parou de gritar comigo e nossos olhos se encararam. Como uma espécie de força magnética, nós nos inclinamos em direção ao outro. Uma parte do meu cérebro estava gritando para parar antes que as coisas fossem longe demais, mas o adolescente hormonal me empurrava para a frente.

Eu senti a colher bater contra o meu peito no instante em que seus lábios encontraram os meus. Com uma fome que eu não percebi que eu estava segurando para trás, eu agarrei na parte de trás do seu pescoço e puxei-a mais plenamente para mim. Um pequeno gemido escapou por entre os lábios dela e em minha boca. Minha mão livre viajou até a volta de seu pescoço até que chegou ao seu rabo de cavalo e puxei o elástico do cabelo dela, deixando-o cair em cascata em torno de minhas mãos.

Eu deixei meus dedos discutindo em seu cabelo enquanto eu empurrei sua boca aberta esperando com meus lábios e ataquei sua língua com vigor. Ela respondeu com um rosnado esfomeado e se abriu para mim. A paixão que emanava dela era quase insuportável que ela deixou a colher cair no chão e ela enfiou as mãos no meu cabelo. Eu a empurrei para trás até que suas costas foram pressionadas contra o balcão e em seguida encaixei uma das minhas pernas entre as dela. Eu podia sentir o calor que irradia fora dela enquanto minha coxa empurrava contra seu sexo. Outro pequeno gemido emitido dela quando ela puxou meu cabelo mais duramente.

"Bella, eu não achei que você ainda est-" Eu ouvi uma voz dizer pouco antes de Bella empurrar meu peito forte, me empurrando para longe dela. Ficamos contra o balcão, um diretamente de frente para o outro, completamente sem fôlego por nosso encontro. O peito de Bella estava levantando um pouco enquanto ela estava parada diante de mim com os olhos arregalados. Eu trouxe a minha mão até meus lábios e limpei o canto enquanto mantivemos contato com os olhos. Havia uma garganta feminina limpando atrás de mim e os olhos de Bella dispararam por cima dos meus ombros.

"A-Alice. O que você está fazendo de volta?" Bella perguntou enquanto ela passava por mim em direção a Alice. Eu continuei a olhar para o local onde ela estava anteriormente em pé, não querendo encarar que tínhamos sido pegos. Ouvi Bella andar até seu escritório, sua amiga seguindo atrás dela. Afastei-me do balcão e olhei para a minha camisa. Havia uma enorme mancha de tomate no ombro com pequenos respingos através do resto. Virei-me para a porta, querendo sair de lá o mais rápido possível, mas, infelizmente, não fui rápido o suficiente.

"Um... Sr. Masen? Você gostou do Mahi Mahi de Bella?" Parei na minha fuga e, lentamente, me virei para a pequena garçonete que havia me atendido na primeira vez que eu tinha vindo aqui. Seus olhos percorreram as manchas de tomate na minha camisa até os olhos dela encontrarem os meus novamente. Seu rosto se iluminou num sorriso largo.

"Uh," eu gaguejei. Bella saiu de seu escritório e me deu um olhar entre suplicante e raiva antes de empurrar Alice para trás e parar na minha frente.

"Não, Sr. Masen já estava saindo" ela disse enquanto me dava um leve empurrão para a porta. Olhei para ela e sua mandíbula estava cerrada com determinação. _Que diabos?_ Um minuto ela está praticamente pulando em minha sucata e no seguinte ela é a rainha do gelo novamente. Eu olhei para Alice e lhe dei de ombros.

"Sim, eu estava de saída" eu disse, alto o suficiente para Alice me ouvir. "Não há nada aqui que valha a pena escrever." Bella estreitou os olhos e por um momento pensei que ela ia me bater. Em vez disso, virou-se em seus calcanhares, seguindo de volta para seu escritório e deixando-me para encontrar meu próprio caminho.

"Imbecil" eu ouvi Alice murmurar enquanto eu abria a porta da cozinha e fazia meu caminho até a porta da frente. Quando eu finalmente deslizei para o banco do meu carro, eu senti o peso do que aconteceu. Ela era irritante, mas meu corpo ainda a queria. Descobri também, do nosso breve encontro, que ela era esperta, audaciosa e sexy como o inferno. Debrucei-me de volta no meu lugar e deixar a minha cabeça recostar no encosto de cabeça, tentando esquecer que esta noite tivesse mesmo acontecido.

Eu liguei meu carro e coloquei-me para dirigir quando meu telefone começou a tocar. Olhei para o relógio no painel e percebi que era onze da noite. _Quem poderia me ligar tão tarde?_ Eu abri meu telefone para ver o nome de Carlisle piscando na tela.

"Olá?"

"Edward?"

"Sim, o que houve Carlisle?"

"Acabei de receber um telefonema dos impressores" ele disse com um suspiro exasperado. "Eles estão mudando a nossa data de impressão, então eu preciso da sua revisão em dois dias".

"Eles podem fazer isso?"

"Não importa, eles fizeram. Você foi ao _Molto Bella_ esta noite?"

"Sim" eu disse cautelosamente.

"E?" Eu podia ouvir a impaciência em sua voz.

"E, eu realmente não comi nada".

"O quê? Por que não?"

"É uma longa história".

"Bem, você vai ter que ir amanhã porque eu preciso de sua revisão sobre a minha mesa na manhã seguinte".

"Eu vou apenas rever o que eu já experimentei".

"Edward," a voz de Carlisle era severa. "Volte lá amanhã." Ele deixou assim, então que senti como se eu não tivesse escolha. Eu mordi o interior da minha bochecha enquanto eu contemplava como eu poderia fazer o caminho de volta. Eu sabia que, com a conexão de Bella com Esme, era certeza que a nossa pequena troca seria mencionada, então quando eu escrevesse a revisão mordaz que eu tinha originalmente planejado, seria um tiro pela culatra para mim. _Maldição, eu tinha que voltar. _

"Ok, vou tentar de novo amanhã" eu cedi mais uma vez. Eu bati o meu telefone desligado e segurei o volante apertado.

_Como no inferno eu faria isso de novo?_

**Eu sei, eu sei, ostras são repulsivas. Confie em mim, eu tive um péssimo tempo escrevendo isso, mas eu amo a analogia do "****pequenos caras viscosos deslizando para baixo de sua garganta****" LOL**

**Deixe-me saber o que você pensa e me envie um comentário, por favor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Obrigada novamente a MsKathy e Antiaol por suas habilidades soberbas como betas.**

_**Tradutora: Illem Assumpção**_

**Cap****ítulo 4**

_**Bella Swan **_

Eu rolei de lado e olhei para o meu despertador. Quatro e quinze da manhã era muito cedo para me levantar e ir para o trabalho. _Não era isso? _Eu soquei meu travesseiro e enterrei meu rosto nele, tentando abafar as memórias dos seus lábios nos meus.

Eu nunca encontrei um homem que fez o meu sangue ferver como ele fez. Tudo sobre a sua confiança, sua atitude arrogante, geralmente me fazia correr para o outro lado para outros homens, mas com ele, eu estava me atirando em seus braços. Soltei um longo suspiro e deitei de costas, olhando para as sombras no teto.

Eu comecei a fazer a lista na minha cabeça das razões pelas quais eu deveria apenas esquecer que Edward alguma vez entrou na minha vida. Ele é arrogante. Ele é egoísta. Ele não é um cavalheiro. Ele se preocupa mais com bens pessoais do que os sentimentos de alguém ou de bem estar. Ele tem um complexo de Deus. Ele é bonito. _Isso deve ser uma falha, certo?_ Além disso, como seu sorriso me faz derreter, mesmo que seja de lado e geralmente seguido de uma observação rude. _Veja._ Eu disse a mim mesma. _Ele é um completo idiota lindo sem qualidades compensatórias. _

Entretanto, eu sabia que não era verdade. No meu caminho para casa após nossa noite desastrosa, Esme me ligou e eu quase senti como se fosse uma conversa para me provar o quão maravilhoso Edward realmente era. Ela obviamente queria acalmar as coisas quando eu disse a ela que eu tinha certeza de que a revisão seria terrível devido ao Sr. Imbecil. Ela apenas suspirou, então começou a dizer como ele tinha um amor pela música e que ele tocava piano e violão. Como se isso de alguma forma importasse para o dilema que eu estava enfrentando. No entanto, eu me encontrei querendo saber mais sobre ele, então enquanto eu fazia meu caminho para casa, ela me encheu sobre as qualidades de Edward Masen.

De acordo com Esme, Edward passava os seus dias de folga na ala pediátrica do hospital tocando música para as crianças doentes e ele ainda dava aulas de violão para alguns que provavelmente não iriam fazer isso através dos anos. Ela me disse que ele era fiel, compassivo, trabalhava duro e era incrível com as crianças. Se eu não soubesse melhor, eu teria pensado que ela estava falando de um santo. Por que ele só me mostrou o seu lado idiota? Mesmo que ele fosse um idiota total, eu me sentia arrastando em direção a ele. Era tão forte que me assustava. Eu nunca tinha me sentido assim com ninguém antes e com a minha sorte, tinha que ser um homem que não poderia suportar a visão de mim. Senti uma pequena lágrima nadando no canto do meu olho e rapidamente a enxuguei fora, com raiva por deixá-lo me afetar desse jeito.

Ele não importava. Ele tinha ido embora agora. Seria melhor se eu esquecesse que ele existia e descobrisse um jeito de salvar meu restaurante após sua revisão sair. Minha mente vagava dentro e fora da consciência enquanto eu trabalhava para achar um finaciador que poderia me salvar até que o restaurante superasse a negatividade que eu estava certa que viria. Até o momento que eu fui levada de volta para o sono, eu tinha um plano e percebi que eu não precisava da revisão do 'Sr. Imbecil'. Eu apenas ficaria bem.

Eu senti vontade de cantar quando eu montei na minha motocicleta após aventurar-me no escritório da empresa capitalista. Eles me garantiram que havia vários investidores olhando para esse setor da indústria e que eles marcariam uma reunião para o próximo mês,visto que não era necessário apressarmos qualquer coisa imediatamente. Eu tinha um sentimento mais otimista de que tudo ia ficar bem, até que entrei na última curva e o vi encostado no seu carro na frente do meu restaurante.

_Que diabos Edward __está __fazendo aqui? Eu não abro às segundas-feiras_. Segunda-feira era meu dia de preparação, onde eu deixava tudo pronto para a semana, estabelecia minhas regras e pegava os livros. Eu não queria vê-lo. Eu puxei a minha motocicleta até a porta e vi com o canto do meu olho quando ele saiu para fora do seu carro e caminhou em minha direção. Eu me atrapalhei com as minhas chaves, deixando-as cair uma vez antes de batê-las na fechadura e virar. Rapidamente, eu empurrei a porta e ele caminhou atrás de mim e segurou a porta aberta de modo que eu pudesse manobrar minha motocicleta para dentro.

"Bella, eu preciso de você para cozinhar para mim" ele disse calmamente._ Ele estava falando sério?_ Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu queria que este homem ficasse a dez pés de mim. Uma vez que eu tinha a minha motocicleta dentro do restaurante, virei-me para encontrá-lo encostado no batente da porta. Eu não podia acreditar que ele pensou que eu iria apenas desistir do que eu estava fazendo para atender ao seu pedido egoísta. Meus olhos se estreitaram enquanto eu dava um passo na direção dele.

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram um pouco antes dele dar um passo preventivo para trás. Eu agarrei a porta e começei a fechá-la quando suas mãos alcançaram e ele a parou no meio do caminho.

"Escute, me desculpe, mas eu preciso disso" ele disse em um tom exasperado que só alimentou a minha raiva ainda mais. Bati sua mão para longe da porta e ele relutantemente deixou ir. Eu dei a porta um bom puxão severo e antes dela se fechar, suas mãos dispararam para tentar pará-la. Ele estava atrasado. Eu vi através do vidro quando as pontas de seus dedos foram fechados junto com a porta com um ruído surdo antes que ele os puxasse de volta para fora. Minha boca se abriu em choque quando ele agarrou seus dedos agora achatados e dançou ao redor de um círculo por um momento. Eu senti uma pontada de remorso e estava prestes a abrir a porta e me certificar de que ele estava bem quando eu ouvi uma seqüência de palavrões em italiano voando para fora da sua boca. Nenhum deles foi dito especificamente para mim, mas isso me lembrou daquele primeiro encontro quando ele não percebeu que eu entendia italiano. Então, com uma atitude determinada, eu tranquei a fechadura no lugar, girei em meus calcanhares e fugi para a cozinha.

Eu rapidamente tirei os ingredientes para o meu almoço e tentei empurrar para baixo a culpa que estava borbulhando sob a superfície. Eu triturei o queijo coalho dentro da carne e agarrei alguns tomates secos equanto eu os amassava todos juntos. Eu pensei ter ouvido um leve bater na porta, mas eu ignorei. Eu não ia ceder à sua explosão de raiva e eu particularmente não queria ficar sozinha com ele novamente. Eu joguei o meu almoço na grelha e rapidamente lavei as mãos antes de aquecer o óleo e caminhar até o meu escritório por um momento. Quando eu saí, ouvi o fraco bater novamente e empurrei a porta da cozinha aberta apenas o suficiente para ver Edward se afastar da janela.

Ele apertou a mão e eu pude ver o pequeno estremecimento enquanto ele andava para frente e para trás, ocasionalmente esfregando os dedos._ Talvez eu deveria buscar algum gelo para ele._ Ele parou de andar e eu peguei seus olhos antes de abaixar a cabeça rapidamente voltando para a cozinha, um pouco envergonhada por ter sido pega. Eu fiquei lá por um minuto e o ouvi bater na porta novamente. Desta vez, sua voz flutuava para mim.

"Bella, por favor" ele implorou. Eu podia ouvir o desespero em sua voz, mas minha determinação era firme. Eu balancei minha cabeça, libertando todos os pensamentos de deixá-lo entar e voltei para preparar o meu almoço. Quando eu terminei, eu me sentei no banco e olhei para a minha comida, lembrando-me de quando ele estava sentado na minha frente e nós discutíamos o mérito afrodisíaco das ostras. Senti um formigamento em baixo no meu centro e amaldiçoei meu excesso de hormônios ativos.

Eu ouvi o barulho na porta da frente e olhei para o relógio na parede. Ele estava parado lá for a por trinta minutos. Suspirei e contemplei a minha decisão original. Com um suspiro profundo me levantei e fiz meu caminho até a porta da cozinha, lentamente eu a abri e pisei para fora da cozinha. Assim que Edward me viu ele correu para a janela. Colocando suas mãos em torno de seu rosto e pressionando-os na janela enquanto ele olhava para dentro Seus olhos estavam implorando-me para ir até a porta e eu quase me virei e voltei para a cozinha. Se eu o deixasse entrar eu sabia que não acabaria bem, mas eu também não podia deixá-lo ficar do lado de fora do meu restaurante e fazer uma grande cena de qualquer forma.

Eu fiz meu caminho até a porta e peguei aquele sorriso de fazer a calcinha entrar em combustão quando ele percebeu que eu estava indo deixá-lo entrar. Ele se colocou para trás e esperou por mim para abrir a porta. Quando eu a destranquei, notei que ele não estava em seu traje normal de calça cáqui e camisa de botão que eu o tinha visto usando durante nossos outros encontros. Eu estava aturdida demais quando eu tinha conseguido prestar atenção ao que ele estava vestindo. Desta vez, ele estava vestindo uma calça jeans e uma camisa preta de banda escrita AC/DC. Isso me impressionou completamente. Imaginei-o com uma camisa engomada tantas vezes que vê-lo em traje mais casual foi intimidante. Sua calça jeans estava confortável e travada baixa em seu quadril. Eu não podia evitar, mas peguei um pedaço na forma que enchia completamente enquanto eu lentamente abria a porta. Eu mentalmente me bati em onde minha mente estava vagando.

"O que você quer?" Eu perguntei, reunindo o meu tom mais irritado. Eu estava na porta, não deixando ele entrar.

"Olha" ele disse,passando as mãos pelos cabelos. "Será que você apenas pode me fazer algo para que eu faça a revisão? Eu prometo ser imparcial na minha opinião." Mordi meu lábio inferior enquanto eu considerava deixá-lo entrar. Meu lado teimoso não queria curvar a seu pedido, mas o lado lógico estava me dizendo que isso não iria doer. Olhei para ele mais uma vez antes de pisar para o lado e deixá-lo entar.

Ele esfregou a mão e percebi que um de seus dedos estava um pouco inchado. Eu gemi quando eu alcancei sua mão e a puxei até o nível dos meus olhos para que eu pudesse obter uma visão melhor dela. Apenas um dos dedos estava roxo, o outro tinha um corte menor, mas por outro lado parecia bem.

"Vamos pegar algum gelo para isso" eu disse . Eu levantei meus olhos para os seus e havia uma expressão engraçada em seu rosto. Suas feições não estavam segurando aquela expressão rigida que ele normalmente fazia quando estava com raiva. Em vez disso, ele parecia quase… agradável. Eu deixei a mão dele cair rapidamente e apressei-me para a cozinha, irritada pela forma como o meu coração acelerou por apenas tocá-lo, enquanto ele seguiu lentamente atrás de mim.

Peguei um saco plástico e fui para o freezer para pegar algum gelo. O ar frio bateu no meu rosto quente e eu corei ainda mais com o fato de que eu estava corando sobre estar na sua presença. Peguei um pouco de gelo e voltei para a cozinha para encontrá-lo sentado no meu banquinho. Ele estava olhando fixamente para o meu almoço e olhou para cima com um grande sorriso quando me aproximei.

"Um cheeseburger? Sério?" ele perguntou com uma risada. Entreguei-lhe o gelo e circulei a bancada até que eu estava sentada à sua frente. Eu dei de ombros levemente antes de responder.

"Sim, e daí? Eu sou uma garota hambúrguer no coração" eu disse. Sua risada profunda saiu ainda mais alta e eu estava sorrindo, a despeito de mim mesma.

"Então o que você quer cozinhar? Eu aceito o que você fizer" ele disse. Olhei em seus olhos verde-esmeralda enquanto eles dançavam triunfantes. Uma parte de mim queria bater nele e beijá-lo ao mesmo tempo. Eu balancei minha cabeça e puxei a faca que eu tinha usado para cortar os tomates.

"Não, eu não vou cozinhar para você" eu disse com convicção. O sorriso que estava em seu rosto desapareceu em um piscar de olhos.

"O que você quer dizer com você não vai cozinhar para mim?"

"Você pode compartilhar o meu almoço" eu disse casualmente. Eu cortei o hambúrguer na metade, em seguida coloquei a sua metade em um prato com alguns bifes e batata frita. Ele olhou para aquilo como se eu tivesse lhe dado cocô de cachorro em uma bandeja. Revirei os olhos e empurrei-o para ele.

"É um hambúrguer gastrônomico, Sr. Comida Esnobe. Ele tem queijo coalho e tomate seco. Apenas tente isso. A menos que você ainda se sinta como se não houvesse nada digno para escrever deste lugar" eu disse em um tom irritado. Era imaturo, mas eu não pude evitar de jogar suas palavras da noite anterior de volta para ele. Seus olhos se agarraram aos meus e eu imediatamente lamentei o meu comentário malicioso.

Rapidamente me pus de pé, eu precisava fugir. "Você quer uma cerveja?" Eu perguntei enquanto virava a cabeça em direção à geladeira. Senti sua mão quente enrolar em volta do meu pulso e eu parei quando cada parte do meu corpo vibrou com seu toque.

"Bella. Sua voz era um sussurro. Fechei os olhos com força antes de me virar de volta para ele. "Eu sinto muito. Eu estava sendo rude e eu nunca deveria ter feito aquele comentário." Puxei minha mão fora de seu alcance e rejeitei seu pedido de desculpas. Era muito mais fácil pensar nele como o inimigo.

"Que seja" eu disse me afastando. Eu estava na metade do caminho para a sala de armazenamento refrigerado quando ouvi o rangido de seu banco no chão. Quando estendi a mão para a maçaneta, sua mão envolveu em torno da minha e ele me girou de volta até que eu bati contra seu peito. Olhei para cima e seus olhos estavam implorando com remorso. Senti um pequeno tremor por ser pressionada contra ele antes dele começar a falar.

"Me desculpe, eu não queria ser um asno, mas você estava tão... guh, bonita. Eu não poderia evitar. Eu só tinha de bei-" eu calei suas desculpas quando meus lábios encontraram os seus. Sinos de advertência foram saindo de dentro da minha cabeça para parar isto antes que começasse, mas eu não queria parar. Eu vi um reflexo do homem que Esme havia falado e eu senti uma vontade enorme de colocar a minha marca sobre ele de alguma pequena maneira.

Meus lábios estavam suaves no começo e eu podia sentir o choque rolando fora dele em ondas quando eu pressionei meus lábios mais firmemente aos seus. Eu quase podia ouvir a lâmpada se apagar na sua cabeça quando a engrenagem de suas ações mudou e seus braços envolveram ao redor das minhas costas, me puxando para mais perto. Sua boca sensualmente se moveu contra a minha antes de separar e sua língua deslizar entre meus lábios. Eu senti uma explosão de desejo correr através de mim quando as minhas mãos viajaram até seu peito até que envolvi-as em torno de seu pescoço.

Eu ouvi um rosnado baixo no fundo do seu peito antes dele se afastar. Lentamente, abri meus olhos para encontrá-lo olhando para mim com tanto assombro escrito em seu rosto como eu estava sentindo. Ele virou a cabeça ligeiramente e limpou a garganta, evitando o meu olhar. Suas mãos viajaram até meus braços até que seguraram neles, que estavam enrolados na base de seu pescoço, e então delicadamente os puxou.

"Um..." ele começou. Ele começou a olhar para mim, mas rapidamente desviou o olhar com um encolher de ombros envergonhado. Houve um silêncio constrangedor enquanto estávamos a centímetros de distância um do outro, minhas mãos ainda envoltas nas suas. "Cerveja?" Ele finalmente perguntou, lembrando-me do que estávamos fazendo antes de eu o beijar. Eu quebrei minha leve confusão e voltei para o refrigerador e encontrei duas garrafas geladas. Minha mente correu no que eu tinha acabado de fazer, mas não consegui achar nada para que eu pudesse me arrepender disso. Quando eu voltei para fora, ele já estava sentado no banquinho mastigando um pedaço de hambúrguer. Ele olhou para mim enquanto eu girava a tampa fora da cerveja e a coloquei para baixo em frente a ele.

"Então?" Eu olhei nos olhos dele e depois para baixo para o hambúrguer, indicando que eu queria saber o que ele pensava. Ele mastigou pensativo por um momento e eu estava um pouco hipnotizada pelos movimentos do seu pomo de Adão enquanto ele engolia.

"É muito bom" ele disse com um sorriso orgulhoso. "Mas acho que um pouco de maionese de salsinha ficaria melhor." Eu descartei uma risada, fazendo-o sorri mais com o meu desabafo. Ele realmente tem alguma ousadia vindo dentro da minha cozinha, não uma, mas duas vezes, e criticando meu jeito de cozinhar. No entanto, desta vez não pareceu me incomodar tanto, eu realmente queria ouvir o que ele pensava.

_**Edward Masen **_

Olhei para a última cópia da _Gourmet_ e abri-a rapidamente para a minha resenha do _Molto_ _Bella_. Fazia quase três semanas desde que eu tinha comido em sua cozinha e conversamos sobre suas aventuras na Itália. Se tivéssemos estado lá ao mesmo tempo nós teríamos nos cruzado, mas eu estava em Nova York enquanto ela estava aprendendo a arte da culinária italiana.

Antes que eu terminasse o melhor hambúrguer que eu já tinha provado, eu achei que eu estava retardando apenas para passar mais tempo com ela. Eu perguntei a ela tantas questões quanto eu poderia pensar, tudo sob o pretexto de escrever o artigo. Ela alegremente preencheu todos os detalhes técnicos sobre onde ela foi para a escola e sua permanência no estrangeiro, mas eu achei que minhas perguntas começaram a ficar um pouco mais pessoais enquanto nós nos sentavámos e conversávamos.

Descobri que ela era uma chef de cozinha em um pequeno restaurante que eu frequentava quando eu estava em Veneza, anos antes de ela ter se mudado para lá. Ela absolutamente desprezava berinjela, que era provavelmente porque ela precisava de parmesão na berinjela. Eu ri de suas resposta peculiares que, embora ela odiasse o sabor, ela sempre fazia isso parecer bonito.

Através da nossa discussão, eu coloquei várias de suas respostas vagas em conjunto para chegar à conclusão de que ela havia perdido ambos os pais. Quando lhe perguntei sobre o lado empresarial de seu restaurante, ela evitava todas as minhas perguntas, deixando-me pensar que ela estava provavelmente apenas enforcada financeiramente.

Eu escaneei a revisão mais uma vez antes de eu fechá-la e peguei meu telefone da minha mesa. Empurrando-o no bolso, eu fiz o meu caminho em direção ao elevador. Eu não tinha visto Bella desde que ela me alimentou e eu queria ser o primeiro a mostrar a ela a revisão.

"Edward?"

Soltei um longo suspiro. Eu não queria falar com Carlisle justo agora, mas eu sabia que não tinha escolha.

"Sim, Carlisle?" Eu perguntei assim que coloquei a minha cabeça em seu escritório.

"Quero pedir desculpas por ser tão agressivo com a sua revisão sobre o _Molto Bella _e certificar-me que não foi influenciado pela minha insistência".

"Não se preocupe com isso, Carlisle. Eu já estava tendencioso quando eu fui lá e tinha uma enorme pedra no meu ombro. Se você não tivesse insistido comigo para voltar, então eu teria perdido o melhor hambúrguer que já provei." Eu abaixei a cabeça voltando para o corredor e rapidamente fiz meu caminho passando por Lauren antes que ela reparasse em mim. Eu ainda podia ouvir Carlisle rindo quando as portas do elevador se fecharam.

Quanto mais perto eu estava do_ Molto Bella_, mais minhas mãos seguravam o volante. _Como ela reagiria comigo apenas aparecendo? __Será que ela gostaria da minha revisão? Haveria ainda __aquela __atração natural que eu sentia por ela?_Eu joguei o carro no estacionamento e corri minhas mãos em meus cabelos, dando-me uma pequena conversa de incentivo antes de abriri a porta.

Olhei para o relógio e percebi que ainda faltava várias horas antes do restaurante ser aberto, então eu tinha uma chance de que ela estaria mesmo lá. Bati na porta de vidro e vi a pequena garota de cabelos escuros, Alice, bater sua cabeça para cima de trás do bar. Quando ela me viu, um grande sorriso espalhou em seu rosto, um grande contraste ao que foi quando eu voltei depois da minha primeira visita. Ela levantou um dedo, deixando-me saber que ela abriria a porta em um minuto.

Mantive-me pacientemente do outro lado até que eu vi Bella sair da cozinha. Ela começou a caminhar em direção a ela, mas depois Alice acenou sua mão na minha direção e Bella se virou para a porta. Eu assisti como o seu rosto foi virado de confusão para choque e em seguida, um grande sorriso enfeitou seus lábios perfeitamente beijáveis. Sacudi as imagens na minha mente de seus lábios dançando com os meus e sorri de volta.

"Ei, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou quando abriu a porta. Eu puxei a revista da minha jaqueta e entreguei a ela.

"Página quarenta e três."

Ela pegou hesitantemente a revista da minha mão e nervosamente folheou até que ela encontrou a página que eu tinha marcado. Seus olhos escanearam o título antes de olhar para mim e mover a revista fechada. Ela devolveu-a a mim, balançando a cabeça.

"Eu não posso lê-la" ela disse. Eu empurrei a revista de volta para ela com uma pequena risada.

"Isso é bom, eu prometo".

Ela mordeu o lábio e balançou a cabeça antes de abri-la de volta até a página e lentamente fazer a leitura do artigo. Cada segundo de agonia que ela calmamente lia estava me matando. Eu nunca quis ser um leitor de mente tão duramente como eu quis naquele momento. Ela soltou um pequeno riso e olhou para mim.

"Hambúrgueres de queijo coalho? Você está falando sério?" Eu concordei. Bella soltou uma risada e depois voltou a ler a resenha. Eu estava com medo de que ela ficasse ofendida que eu escrevi parte da revisão sobre um item que não estava no menu, mas a partir de sua reação eu pensei que ela estava perfeitamente bem com isso.

Bella parou de rir abruptamente e seu rosto corou antes de olhar para mim. Ela deve ter chegado à parte das ostras. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto continuava a ler e senti aquela familiar necessidade de beijá-la novamente. Ela lentamente fechou a revista quando tinha acabado de ler e ficamos em silêncio por um instante antes que ela olhou para mim. Esperei pacientemente enquanto ela reuniu seus pensamentos e falou.

"Obrigada" ela sussurrou. "Acho que vou ter de colocar os hambúrgueres de queijo coalho no menu." Ela zombou quebrando o gelo e ambos rimos em silêncio por um momento.

"Edward?" ela perguntou. Olhei para ela, pedindo-lhe para continuar. "Você... você sabe, você me deu uma boa revisão porque nós..." Ela parecia não conseguir terminar sua frase, mas eu sabia exatamente onde sua mente estava levando-a. Eu balancei a cabeça com veemência.

"Não. Eu nunca daria uma boa revisão se não fosse totalmente merecedora disso." Eu tranquilizei. Ela procurou o meu rosto por um momento antes de balançar sua cabeça.

"Bem, obrigada" ela disse novamente. Eu aceitei o seu agradecimento com um pequeno aceno antes de ela olhar de volta para o restaurante e depois de volta para mim. "Bem, eu provavelmente devo voltar ao trabalho".

"Oh, sim... claro." Eu gaguejei. "Eu não quero te atrapalhar".

Ela sorriu docemente para mim de novo antes de virar e agarrar a maçaneta da porta, abrindo-a lentamente. Ela entrou e se virou para fechar a porta, mas eu ainda não poderia deixá-la ir. Antes da porta fechar, eu prendi a minha mão para pará-la, lembrando da última vez que eu tinha feito algo tão estúpido.

"Bella, espera".

Seus olhos encontraram os meus através do vidro e eu dei um pequeno empurrão na porta até que não houvesse nenhuma barreira entre nós.

"O que você vai fazer depois que o restaurante fechar?" Eu perguntei, antes que eu perdesse meus nervos. Ela pareceu um pouco surpresa e em seguida balançou a cabeça.

"Nada. Eu apenas costumo ir para casa, por quê?"

"Bem..." Quebrei meu cérebro para o que eu queria dizer para ela. "Você gostaria de ir ao café? Eu sei que este é o pequeno grande centro de todos os jantares todas as noites." Ela olhou pensativa por um momento antes daquele sorriso de parar meu coração iluminar seu rosto. Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente antes de falar.

"Eu adoraria. Eu devo estar fora daqui por volta das onze. É tarde demais?" Ela perguntou. _Tarde demais_? Eu acho que ficaria a noite toda se isso significasse conseguir conversar com ela um pouco mais.

"Não, não é tarde você depois então" eu disse. Ela sorriu abertamente antes de fechar a porta com um clique da fechadura. Eu a vi pela janela até que ela desapareceu na cozinha e depois virei-me caminhando com um passo brilhante enquanto eu fazia o meu caminho de volta para o meu carro. A imagem do seu sorriso radiante estava gravada na minha mente quando eu voltei para meu apartamento.

_Molto __B__ella, realmente. _

__**Eu amo isso, quando duas pessoas superam suas opiniões tendenciosas e dão uma chance ao amor. *Suspira***

**Eu não escrevi a revisão por uma razão, eu não sou um crítico gastronômico e não teria feito justiça a isso, a parte de cozinhar desta história foi bastante difícil para eu escrever. Meh.**

**Eu surpreendentemente recebi comentários encorajadores de pessoas que AMAM ostras. Para cada um deles. *uma piscadela***

**Reviews, por favor!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Um enorme obrigada a MsKathy e Antiaol por betarem isto. Não estava em nosso contrato. *Risos*.**

_**Tradutora: Illem Assumpção**_

**Epílogo**

**Um ano depois**

_**Bella Swan **_

Parei atrás do volvo prata de Edward e pulei para fora do meu carro com as compras que eu tinha acabado de comprar no mercado ao ar livre. Fechando a porta, eu cliquei a trava das portas e sorri largamente quando ela emitiu um som me dizendo que ela estava trancada. Eu estava tão animada no dia que eu percebi que todo meu trabalho duro finalmente pagou o suficiente para que eu pudesse sair e comprar um carro novo. Ele não era nada pomposo, mas era novo, e estava totalmente pago.

Eu me atrapalhei com as chaves do restaurante enquanto eu fazia malabarismo com as sacolas de produtos e itens de padaria. Deixando-me entrar, eu rapidamente fiz o meu caminho de volta para a cozinha onde eu sabia que Edward já estava se esforçando no trabalho. Quando eu entrei, ele olhou para cima da massa que ele estava cortando à mão e deu-me um sorriso de aquecer o coração.

"Olá, amor" ele cumprimentou. Corri até ele e ele se inclinou para baixo até que eu pudesse alcançar sua boca. Eu dei-lhe um beijo macio enquanto ele mantinha suas mãos enterradas na massa de macarrão que ele estava trabalhando.

"Bom dia" eu disse rapidamente, despejando os mantimentos no balcão e em seguida me dirigindo para o meu escritório.

"Por quê você demorou tanto?"

"Antonio não me deixava sair. Ele queria me mostrar fotos de sua nova neta" Eu gritei para fora da porta do escritório. A primeira vez que Edward e eu andamos dentro da pequena loja de café de Antônio, ele riu muito forte e disse a Edward que eu era a garota que ele queria apresentar a ele. Eu tinha conhecido Antonio desde que eu estava na escola de culinária. Ele sempre me dizia que eu encontraria um cara legal um dia e eu apenas encolhia meus ombros para ele. Mal sabia eu que ele conheceria o homem absoluto por quem eu me apaixonei.

Não foi um caminho fácil. Os primeiros seis meses de namoro foram bastante lentos. Nenhum de nós queria apressar as coisas, somente para ter o coração quebrado. Levamos esse tempo todo antes de dormimos juntos pela primeira vez e depois, eu me perguntava o que diabos nos levou tanto tempo, o homem tinha o sexo nas pernas. Depois disso, eu não acho que passamos uma noite separados que não foi devido ao seu horário de trabalho.

Ele ainda trabalhava para a _Revista Gourmet_, no entanto, ele não revia nenhum restaurante em Seattle porque ele disse que era muito difícil ser imparcial. Algumas vezes por mês ele viajava para diferentes cidades dos estados do oeste para cumprir suas obrigações. Ele também iniciou seu próprio programa de culinária local. Era só uma questão de tempo antes que uma das maiores redes o selecionasse e corresse com isso, então o seu anonimato iria embora. Eu sorri para mim mesma quando eu saí do meu escritório puxando meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo. _Então, ele estaria mais em casa._

"Do que você está rindo?"

"Eu estava apenas pensando... quando você for famoso, você ainda vai vir e me ajudar no meu dia de fazer macarrão?" Eu perguntei. Edward revirou os olhos e um sorriso torto enfeitou seus lábios.

"Alguém tem que vir e fazer isso certo" ele provocou. Eu balancei a cabeça com uma risada e comecei a guardar os mantimentos. "Você sabe... Volterra está à procura de um investidor." Minha cabeça bateu do balcão e eu olhei para ele.

"Você não ousaria" eu rosnei. Sua sobrancelha arqueou, deixando-me saber que ele estaria quase certamente indo lá. Ele tinha estado pressionando para investir no _Molto Bella _pelos últimos meses, mas eu estava hesitante na melhor das hipóteses. Não que eu não achava que o sentido do negócio dele não era excelente, isso era mais comigo preocupada com o que aconteceria com ele se tornando meu sócio e o que isso faria para o nosso relacionamento. Ele tinha sido prestativo em ajudar-me, sábios negócios. Ele me mostrou como cortar custos sem abrir mão da qualidade, tanto que eu tinha que lhe dar todo o crédito por manter-me de ir à falência naqueles meses iniciais. No entanto, eu temia que se o seu dinheiro estivesse envolvido, então as coisas iriam mudar entre nós.

Ele havia recorrido a insinuações de que seu advogado estava à procura de oportunidades de investimento para ele, mas até aquele momento eu tinha evitado isso das conversas. Ele até mesmo provocou que iria investir na concorrência e me daria uma corrida pelo meu dinheiro. Eu tinha ouvido rumores de que Volterra estava procurando por apoio financeiro e, portanto, quando ele mencionou isso, isto bateu um pouco perto demais de casa que ele poderia fazer isso.

"Bella, eu lhe disse que queria parar de trabalhar para a _Gourmet_. O que você esperava? Prefiro muito mais investir no _Molto Bella_, mas você é teimosa demais para render-se".

Cerrei os meus dentes juntos, mordendo de volta a resposta que estava prestes a escapar de meus lábios. Em vez disso, me afastei dele e comecei a fazer o molho de tomate para o dia seguinte. Nós trabalhamos em silêncio enquanto eu ponderava as suas palavras. Eu estava irritada e um pouco magoada que ele consideraria mesmo colocar dinheiro em uma empresa que tem sido a minha mais feroz concorrente. Quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais eu percebia que eu _estava_ sendo teimosa. Eu não podia esperar que ele deixasse passar uma oportunidade quando eu não estava disposta a fornecer o que ele queria. _Ou eu estava?_

Ultimamente, eu estava reconsiderando minha decisão e isso tudo era resultado de sugestões sutis que ele estava constantemente soltando. Há alguns meses Edward começou sugerindo casamento. Ele era mais propenso a perguntar se eu queria casar e quanto tempo depois eu gostaria de começar a ter filhos, e mesmo que de qualquer forma ele nunca tenha perguntado diretamente, eu sabia que estava em sua mente, assim como estava na minha. Então, se essa era a direção que nosso relacionamento estava tomando, por que eu não deveria deixá-lo investir no _Molto Bella? _

Eu puxei o molho fora do fogão e caminhei para o balcão que ele estava trabalhando. Ele estava terminando com o último lote de tortellini e eu não pude deixar de sorrir para as manchas de farinha que havia em seu nariz junto com pequenas manchas em seu cabelo. Mergulhei a colher no molho e ergui para ele provar. Seus olhos se fecharam com os meus quando ele abriu a boca. Fiquei enraizada lá por um momento, olhando para a luxúria que eu peguei em seus olhos antes dele rapidamente olhar para baixo a colher que eu estava estupidamente segurando. Agitando-me para fora da vontade súbita de pular nele, eu trouxe a colher para cima até sua boca, onde sua língua lambeu os lábios antes que eu a deslizasse em sua boca. Mordi meu lábio esperando sua aprovação, que nunca veio. Ele enrugou seu nariz para cima e balançou a cabeça.

"O que você fez? Isso é horrível." Levou um momento para o meu cérebro registrar o que ele disse, mas quando o fez, eu vi vermelho. _O que ele quer dizer com horrível? Eu faço isso todos os dias. Eu poderia fazê-lo dormindo._

Mergulhei uma outra colher e provei eu mesma e eu não consegui descobrir o que ele estava falando. Isso parecia idêntico como sempre foi. Joguei a colher na pia e estreitei os olhos para ele.

"O que você quer dizer, terrível? O gosto é perfeitamente bom".

"Não importa o que você diz," ele disse enquanto encolhia os ombros. Eu irritei-me novamente com ele, a panela ainda na minha mão e uma mão firmemente plantada no meu quadril.

"Não, não importa o que eu digo. O que há de errado com isso, oh mestre da cozinha?" Eu perguntei sarcasticamente. Seus olhos brilharam com uma luxúria desenfreada e percebi que ele estava empurrando meus botões para conseguir um lugar fora de mim._ Isso estava definitivamente funcionando. _A última vez que as coisas ficaram fora de controle nesta cozinha eu tive que comprar um mixer novo porque ele conseguiu puxá-lo para fora do balcão em nossa pressa de devorar um ao outro.

"Se você gosta brando, então nada" Ele retrucou. Eu escovei acima dele, garantindo que minha coxa roçasse sua virilha e senti um sorriso orgulhoso quando percebi que ele já estava duro. Eu bati a panela em cima do fogão fazendo-a espirrar fora por cima da lateral.

"Então, o quê? Mais manjericão?" Eu perguntei quando eu agarrei o recipiente de especiarias e sacudi um pouco mais de manjericão na panela. "Não? Talvez um pouco mais de alho?" Eu agitei o pote enquanto eu jogava dentro mais alho. Eu senti a sua presença antes que ele me tocasse. Debruçando-se sobre meu ombro, ele olhou para o pote, o seu hálito quente se espalhando pela minha garganta.

"Eu não acho que pode ser salvo" ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido. O arrepio se formou em meus braços e eu senti aquela familiar agitação com a sua proximidade e em seguida com suas palavras registradas dentro da minha mente. Eu parei de mexer, um rosnado se formando dentro do meu peito antes que eu virei e golpeei a colher em seu estômago, fazendo-o ganir e saltar ligeiramente para trás.

"Seu pomposo sabe-tudo. Você precisa se lembrar que você está na _minha_ cozinha." Sua sobrancelha se levantou em desafio e meu temperamento queimou ainda mais com sua atitude presunçosa. Eu virei de volta para a panela e peguei-a. Levando-a para o balcão que ele estava trabalhando, eu mergulhei a colher que eu tinha usado para mexer novamente. Voltando-me para ele, percebi que eu provavelmente tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto com o que eu tinha planejado. Ele entendeu rapidamente e sacudiu a cabeça, trazendo as mãos para cima na frente dele.

"Bella, não. Você não..." ele começou, mas foi cortado quando o molho bateu na lateral da sua cabeça. Sua mão passou rapidamente para o líquido gosmento deslizando pela sua face enquanto ele limpava para longe. "Eu não posso acreditar que você acabou de fazer isso".

Eu sorri largamente quando eu me virei e rapidamente mergulhei a colher de volta no molho, armando a mim mesma com mais uma lançada. Sua postura mudou no momento em que eu me virei e eu sabia que estava em apuros. Com uma pequena risada eu corri ao redor do balcão que agora nos separava com a minha colher de molho pronta. Ele começou a ir para a esquerda, ao redor do balcão, e eu segui, mantendo-o entre nós o tempo todo. Depois de várias tentativas de chegar até mim, ele parou e inclinou-se sobre ele, olhando para mim.

"Eu vou pegar você, minha querida. E quando eu fizer, vai ter troco" ele disse em um tom ameaçador. Eu ri e me aproximei do balcão, ainda fora de seu alcance.

"Sonhe sobre a massa garoto" Eu provoquei, pouco antes de eu arremessar o restante do conteúdo da minha colher sobre ele. Ele ficou completamente chocado quando o molho pousou no seu ombro e escorreu pelo seu peito. Eu soltei um barulho, uma risada de menina com o seu silêncio atordoado, o que foi apenas o suficiente para acordá-lo do meu ataque. Antes que eu tivesse uma chance de compreender o que ele estava fazendo, ele lançou-se sobre o balcão golpeando fora a panela de molho. Ela bateu no chão e o molho saiu voando, acertando perfeitamente eu e ele no processo. Eu soltei um grito e virei-me para fugir para meu escritório quando seus braços cercaram minha cintura e ele girou em torno de mim. Ele me empurrou para trás até que minhas costas estavam pressionadas contra a porta de metal da geladeira.

Eu soltei uma risada nervosa e quis saber o quão ruim isso poderia ser possível quando meus olhos encontraram os dele. Seus olhos estavam meio fechados e eu li a emoção de sua excitação da mesma forma que ele estava olhando para mim. Uma mão segurou meu quadril, enquanto a outra foi firmemente plantada na porta acima do meu ombro, convenientemente bloqueando-me de escapar.

"Você se lembra da primeira vez que eu beijei você?" Eu perguntei num sussurro soprado quando eu percebi o significado da posição que nós estávamos. Sua feição era de confusão por um momento enquanto ele tentava descobrir onde eu queria chegar com isso. Quando ele se lembrou do que eu estava me referindo, sua boca se curvou em um sorriso torto.

"Hmmm, sim. Lembro-me perfeitamente. No entanto, eu não teria feito isso" ele disse em um sussurro sedutor. Sua mão deslizou da minha cintura até que escovou na parte de baixo do meu peito, fazendo-me arfar com o assalto em meus sentidos. "Ou isto" ele circulou meu peito com suas mãos, roçando através do mamilo até que sua mão tocou meus seios completamente. Então sua mão se arrastou para baixo entre os meus seios até meu sexo agora superaquecido. Seus dedos enrolados em volta da minha excitação coberta pela calça jeans, enquanto ele se mudava para mais perto até que seu corpo estava completamente pressionado contra o meu. Ele enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço enquanto ele mordia a pele sensível.

"No entanto, tenho certeza de que teria obtido a mesma resposta, se eu tivesse feito." Senti o sorriso dele contra a minha pele. _Bastardo arrogante_. De qualquer forma, minha irritação foi apagada quando sua mão deslizou para trás e para frente contra mim. Seu toque estava me levando além e eu precisava de seus lábios nos meus. Segurei seus cabelos e puxei rudemente sua cabeça para cima até que eu bati meus lábios nos dele. Não havia nada gentil sobre a maneira como nossas bocas consumiam uma à outra. Ele mordeu meu lábio, forte o suficiente para deixar-me saber que isso estava indo para a fronteira bruta e eu senti minha calcinha se tornar mais encharcada com a perspectiva. Em um movimento rápido ele desabotoou minha calça e empurrou pelos meus joelhos. Eu tirei meus sapatos e rapidamente pisei no meu jeans até que era uma pilha amassada no chão. Suas mãos se moveram para a minha bunda e ele rosnou em minha boca quando suas mãos encontraram a calcinha de renda que ele tanto gostava. Ele correu as mãos sobre o material por um momento antes de deslizá-las para baixo e agarrar minha bunda. Em um rápido movimento ele empurrou-a fora do meu quadril e ela caiu no chão junto com meu jeans.

Eu libertei seu cabelo e segurei sobre o topo de sua calça Levi's. Ele se afastou de mim o suficiente para eu conseguir uma boa aderência no cós da calça jeans e em um rápido puxão eu tinha todos os botões desfeitos. Eu deslizei minha mão de volta até a faixa da cintura de sua boxer e empurrei-a para baixo ao longo de seu quadril. Ele apertou minha bunda e me puxou para fora do chão enquanto as minhas pernas automaticamente se ajustaram em torno dele, seu enorme pau duro pressionando minha entrada.

"Voglio essere dentro di te, adesso" ele sussurrou em italiano, fazendo-me tremer em suas palavras.

"Eu quero você dentro de mim" eu reconheci o seu pedido. Eu mexi meus quadris até que a cabeça de seu pau escorregasse para dentro de mim, pedindo-lhe para me encher. Com um gemido alto ele impulsionou para a frente, pressionando-me contra a porta fria.

"Cosi caldo" ele murmurou contra o meu pescoço. "Cosi bello, cosi perfetto." Ele saiu lentamente de mim e então escorregou de volta, fazendo-me gemer com o movimento brusco. Agarrando meus quadris ele segurou-me contra a porta enquanto ele repetidamente estocava em mim. Eu senti o movimento familiar do meu orgasmo aproximando-se rapidamente e foi quando ele sussurrou as palavras que sempre me enviavam sobre a borda. Não importava como pervertido ou forte ele dava isso para mim, ele sempre me deixava saber o quanto ele me amava no meu momento mais vulnerável.

"Ti amo".

Meu corpo pulsou em torno dele quando ele me enviou sobre a borda. Eu não contive um gemido alto que deixou-o saber que ele tinha conseguido seu objetivo. Ele foi ludibriado pelos sons que eu fiz e foi apenas momentos antes dele afundar seus dentes em meu ombro e lançar dentro de mim com um gemido. Ele me segurou, pressionando contra o refrigerador por um instante antes de beijar meu ombro e murmurar um pedido de desculpas para a marca que eu tinha certeza que ele deixou na minha carne. Seus lábios procuraram os meus quando ele abaixou-me de volta para o chão. Quando nos separamos, nós examinamos a destruição da cozinha.

_Pelo menos desta vez não quebramos nada._

**FIM**

**Tradução do Italiano para o Português:**

_**"Voglio essere dentro di te, adesso" = **__**"Eu quero estar dentro de você, agora" **_

_**"Cosi caldo" = **__**"Tão quente" **_

_**"Cosi bello, cosi perfetto" = **__**"Tão linda. Tão perfeita." **_

_**"Ti amo" = **__**"Eu te amo". **_

**Eu sei que muitos de vocês queriam que eu continuasse, mas esta história foi concebida como uma troca de presentes e precisava apenas ter uma resolução. Eu poderia facilmente ter feito disso uma história mais longa, mas havia um prazo e eu entrei atrasada, então eu não tinha tempo. **

**Molto Bella significa Muito Bonita.**

**Obrigada pelo amor que vocês enviaram no caminho desta pequena fic. Foi uma explosão escrever Idiotaward e Ousadella.**

**Reviews, por favor.**

_**Nota das Tradutoras:**____Esperamos que vc's tenham gostado dessa história, assim como nós. Foi um prazer traduzi-la e só o que esperamos são reviews! Então, mãos a obra! E obrigada por acompanharem!_

_Ju Martinhão e Illem Assumpção_


End file.
